Dawn's Echoes: The Death of a Friend
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Megidramon. The most powerful Demon Dragon to date.  Three years after the events of season two and three.  Takato is going to learn what it really means to be a friend as The Dragon Slayer comes after his prey.  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 The Slayer

Betamon X: A Warrior with a mission

Gomamon: A kid with a digimon

Betamon X: and a single mistake in the past caused by Anger

Gomamon: May cause a Greater Grief for himself then it did to a dear friend.

Dawn's Echoes – The Death of a Friend

Chapter 1

The Slayer

-

-

-

Tai dribbled the ball down the court coming up on Black. "Think you can get this Davis?" Tai asked.

"Did Ken try to destroy the world?" Davis said.

"Oh, sure, remind us of that." Wormmon said covering his partner. Ken just grinned.

Tai went left to avoid Black, who moved accordingly, and Tai shifted his foot to pass it to Davis, flipped the ball back a bit and shot past Black. Going for the goal he stomped the ball into the air and head butted it.

Ken caught the pass and avoided Gabumon. "You humans are so slow." Gatomon said stealing the ball from Ken hitting it with her head forward.

Tai stole it right back from under her as she put her head down to push it, "We may be slow, but at least we can see where we're going." Tai said with the ball and Gatomon chasing after him. Tai kicked the ball to Davis.

Davis caught it and dribbled towards the goal, only for the ball to get stolen by Armadillomon. Tai laughed as Armadillomon didn't kick the ball, but rolled himself into one and pushed the soccer ball along. It didn't matter how many times he's seen it happen it was still funny.

Armadillomon burst out of his ball and kicked it over Cody's head. Agumon bounced it on his head twice before it hit the ground. He dribbled it down towards Izzy. Izzy moved to intercept and made Agumon stumble with the ball, but he quickly recovered and got around the short red head. He dribbled forward Izzy close behind him. Agumon kicked it into the air. Gatomon leaped and did a three-sixty kicking the ball towards the goal. Joe leaped and caught the ball.

"Baihumon you Joe." Agumon said, "You're such a freaking Gesomon."

"Why do you think I'm always Goalie?" Joe asked fixing his glasses, "Hey, look who finally arrived." 

"So…are you talking about Michael or Mimi?" Tai teased.

"Well…" Joe saw Tai snicker, "Oh go eat Numemon poo Tai."

"Why is he eating Numemon Poo?" Michael asked.

"No reason." Tai said, "Joe's just getting a backbone."

Joe looked at Tai strangely, "You know something I don't?" he asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, everybody's here now." Ken said.

"Yeah," Tai said, "So Teams. Older Destined, Older Digimon, Youngin's and Youngin's Digimon?" Tai asked.

"What?" Ken said, "But you guys will dominate with both you and Sora on the same team."

"And Mimi." Tai said.

Ken laughed, "Oh yes, how could I forget."

"Me?" Mimi said astonished, "But I'm like the worst one out there."

Ken smiled as he and Tai exchanged glances and took a brief look at Joe and Michael. They had figured out that when Mimi was around both Joe and Michael for some reason played three times better. Which meant no goals were getting pass Joe and Michael could outplay Davis.

"Huh?" Mimi, Michael and Joe all said at the same time.

Tai looked over at the stands of the coliseum. It was strange, here was the place that he had caused Agumon to dark digivolve, and yet right here he was more relaxed then anywhere else. He could even talk to Sora normally here.

"Hey," Tai called over to Sora and Matt who were sitting on the bleachers, "Hey you two get off your lazy bums and let's play some SOCCER!" Tai yelled leaping into the air.

Five minutes later the game was about to start. Tai was center with Sora as his left wing and Michael as his right. Mimi and Matt where defense while Joe had goalie. As for the digimon, Agumon(Black) was flanked by Agumon on his left and Gomamon on his right.

It has been three years since they defeated MaloMyotismon. Now that was an intense battle. It was amazing to not only see, but be with Omegamon, Tai on his left arm, and Matt on his right, leading the troops into battle.

It was a month after that battle that they were holding a memorial service for BlackWargreymon when Black showed up and offered his thoughts. Agumon walked up to his counterpart and slugged him right there. They got into a huge fight and ended up beating the data out of each other as rookies. After that they were best buds.

Black disappeared for five months after that. He then came back, and when asked where he was, all he would ever say is that he was fighting for the Sovereigns against a powerful thing. He wouldn't tell anything more then that, and Tai figured that if it scared Black that much, it would be better off not knowing.

After Black got back, he and Agumon went into a smithing business together. Now he's always hanging with the group and hitting on all the female digimon. It was almost freaky how much of a Gentlemon he could be with the girls.

Tai got his head back into the game; behind Black, Agumon and Gomamon was Betamon and Gabumon with Palmon as the goalie. No surprise there. She was the best digimon goalie.

"Alright!" Tai shouted cheerfully, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The game flew by so RAMming fast. Tai was up field avoiding Betamon when the ball was kicked out from underneath him. Gomamon was racing up the field with it; power slammed it to Black who bounced it over to Agumon who launched it in with a powerful kick. Joe was able to block it, but he was sure that there was going to be welts the next morning.

The game was fast, first Sora would have the ball, launch it over to Tai, who would head butt it in, or at least try to. Palmon was always there with those long vines of hers to block it.

Gomamon ran up the field, faked passed Matt, but as he did, he over jumped and got caught on top of the ball. The ball kept rolling though, with Gomamon holding on to it for dear life until it came to a stop.

Michael ran up the field, kneed the ball up high enough so that Betamon couldn't intercept it by jumping, and did a bicycle kick right below Palmon's arms. It was the first goal of the game.

"Show off." Tai told him.

Michael grinned, "Hey, just because I've been practicing and you haven't isn't any reason to be jealous."

Tai grinned and shook his head.

The game went well until the middle of the second round when Michael took the ball. He tried to fake out his partner, but Betamon didn't fall for it and slammed the ball with his head sending it flying in to the air. Then Gabumon tried to head butt it.

"Come on Gabumon, I just bought that ball." Tai complained.

"Relax Tai; I can always get you a new one." Matt said.

"Yeah… but I had already gotten twenty girls to sign it, and not just fans either, real girls." Tai complained.

"I don't think Kari's friends count Tai." Michael said.

"Nor do female Digimon." Black added. Everybody laughed.

"So now what?" Matt asked.

"Well, me and Mimi brought a bunch of food." Sora said."I hope you didn't cook any Sora, I don't want to die before I'm twenty." Tai grinned.

"Very funny, maybe I did just slip a bit of poison into it." Sora said.

"It's Mimi and I, Sora." Izzy said getting out his Laptop.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, we very must be grammatically correct." Michael said jokingly.

"Relax Tai, I brought your food." Mimi said, "All fresh from the kitchen." She said.

"Rock on." Tai said. Sora getting slightly mad that Tai dissed her food and loved Mimi's.

Tai grinned at Joe, and then his smile went sour. "DAVIS! You have five seconds to get fifty feet from my sister!"

"How on earth do you know how close I am to her!" Davis said.

"ONE!"

Davis booked it as fast as he humanly could away from Kari.

Sora laughed as Davis fell on his face at the last step.

The group sat down on the grass as Mimi and Sora started handing out what they packed for everybody.

Agumon and Black were talking about smithing stuff while Biyomon and Gabumon listened. Gatomon had both Patamon and Veemon flirting with her. Tentomon and Gomamon where talking politics…well…as well as those two can talk politics. (Take a Very active Liberal and put them with a Conservative who's done a lot of research…and you'll have some idea of what it was like). Palmon and Betamon where hanging out with Armadillomon and Wormmon. Hawkmon was flying around, being paranoid that a digimon was going to attack them.

The destined all sat together.

"Hey, Black, you think we should hire Snow?" Agumon asked.

"Who's Snow?" Gabumon asked.

"He's a SnowAgumon that heard about what we're doing and wants to join. He's not a bad smith at all, but he just doesn't have the strength to work actively over the entire day." Black said, "However, he's a lot better at getting the finer details then I am."

"Well, I think you should." Biyomon said.

"We probably will," Agumon said, "But I just wanted to talk it over with Black first."

"You guys still trying to make rookies Mega's?" a voice said critically.

"What do you want Darkdramon." Tai said biting into a roll.

Darkdramon sighed, "I need your help."

"Forget it." Agumon said.

"I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye."

Black snorted, "You call killing innocent digimon not seeing eye to eye?"

"They weren't innocent." Darkdramon said, "They were Dragons. All dragons will go on a rampage and destroy those who are truly innocent."

"And yet you use the power of dragons." Michael shot back.

Darkdramon looked at the blond, "A police car speeds to catch up to a speeding car. Does that make the police car in the wrong as well?"

Michael just glared. "What you do is still wrong."

"Look, we're not helping you." Gomamon said, "And you know that, so why did you come."

"Because. This is no ordinary digimon that I'm trying to find and beat. Nor even an ordinary dragon. This digimon has the power to destroy an entire quadrant in minutes. But this ability is only activated when it is fought, and I can not take it down quick enough."

Gomamon eyes got curious, "So you need us to help you destroy him fast enough so that he can't destroy the digital world. So why are you fighting it if the power only activates when it's being fought."

"Because, there are Evil Digimon who can stand against his power long enough to destroy a quadrant. If they get to him, then say bye-bye to the digital world."

"What is the dragon Digimon's name?" Tai asked.

Darkdramon shook his head, "I do not know. I have only heard the names it's been called, The Terror, Hazard, Chaos. Words associated with the D-reaper.

Black and Gomamon's eyes widened, "So, you two know who I'm talking about." Gomamon glared.

"You can go eat Raremon sludge!" Gomamon said to him.

Darkdramon smiled, "Think about what I said. Hazard is not a power that should be allowed to exist. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to go to. " He said leaving.

Veemon glared off in Darkdramon's direction. Gomamon did as well, "I trust that guy about as much as I would Demi-Devimon."

"I agree." Patamon said.

-

-

-

Takato scribbled out what he just wrote, "No that won't work." He said as he tossed another piece of paper to Guilmon. Who stuffed it in his mouth.

"Takato, how many more of these do I haft to eat." Guilmon said, "It can't be that hard to say that you love Rika."

Takato shook his head, "It's really hard Guilmon. If I say the wrong thing, then she'll kick my butt. If I say the right thing, but she doesn't like me, she'll kick my butt. If I say the right thing and she does like me then she'll still kick my butt." He slammed his head on the desk. He looked over at a picture of him, Rika and Henry in Okinawa. "Of course, Henry might have an idea."

Guilmon looked confused as Takato got up to grab the phone, "How can it be that hard to say you love somebody…I mean, I love Takato and it's not that hard to say that I do."

Takato grabbed the phone and went back upstairs and dialed Henry's number. "Hello is Henry there?" He asked.

"Yes, just hold on a second." Mrs. Wong said.

"Who is it Mommy?" Suzie asked.

"It's Takato; will you run and get your brother?"

"But I want to talk to Takato."

"Alright, I'll go grab Henry." Takato laughed as Suzie got on the phone.

"Hey Takato."

"Hey Suzie."

"Will you take me to see Transformer's on Friday?" She said.

"Uhhh…"

"Suzie, give me the phone." Henry said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you at 4:45 and don't be late." Suzie said handing the phone over to Henry.

"What was all that about?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I have a date with your sister." Takato said slightly confused.

Henry sweat dropped, "Are you sure?"

Takato sweat dropped as well, "No, but your sister seems to think so."

Henry sighed, "She's only eleven and she's already trying to go on dates…great. Anybody else see something wrong with this?"

"You can't hold on to her forever Henry." Takato told him.

"What, now you're supporting her?" He asked.

"No! No, nothing of that sort, I'm just saying." Takato stumbled through.

Henry sighed again. "Anyway's, what were you calling about?" The blue hair kid asked.

"Well…can Terriermon hear this?" Takato asked, afraid the little bunny would start spreading gossip.

"Let me check. Lopmon!" Henry yelled.

"Yes Henry?" she asked.

"Here's five dollars, go and get Terriermon and yourself some ice-cream." Henry said.

Lopmon grabbed the five with her ears and looked at it, looked at Henry, looked back at the five and back at Henry. "What's this for?" she asked curiously.

"I'd like to go a few minutes without a headache." Henry told his sister's partner.

"I am not a headache." Terriermon said, "Besides, you're my Tamer, you should be used to it by now."

"I know, that's why I feel even sorrier for my parents." Henry told him.

Terriermon was about to say something more when Lopmon grabbed him by his ear. "Come on let's go." She said.

Henry grinned as they left. He shut the door to his room. "Alright, so he's gone. Man this must be important…so who's the girl?" Henry asked.

Takato sighed, it had been three years since the defeat of the D- reaper, and Henry knew him inside and out. "Well…it's not problems with a girl, at least not yet."

"Not yet? Is it a fan girl?" Henry asked.

"No, it's not a fan girl." Takato said.

"Not surprised, you were never the one to go for those kinds." Henry said.

Takato got fed up, "It doesn't matter who the girl is Henry. I just need some help."

Henry grinned, "Alright, so what do you need."

"Well…I want to tell the girl that I like that I like her. However, if I do it badly, I'll get my butt kicked and if I do it good, and she doesn't like me I'll get my butt kicked. Baihumon if she does like me and its good I'll get my butt kicked." Takato said in desperation.

Henry's jaw dropped. "By Azulongmon's beard, Takato. Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yeah…why do you think I called you?" Takato said dryly.

Henry sat down; this was almost too much to take. Takato liked Rika? What next, Ryo and Jeri get together? Or maybe they'll find out the T.V. show of digimon is real. Henry took a deep breath, "Well…I'm not sure how to help you."

"All I need is the perfect poem to say to her." Takato said, "That's all I'm asking."

Henry thought about that for a moment, there was no way Takato was going to be able to recite a poem to Rika. He would be too nervous. Henry got an idea, "You know Takato. You may be able to pull this off. But you're looking in the wrong area."

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"Takato, you've got some of the best artistic skills I have ever seen. Give her one of you're pictures, or draw a new one just for her." Henry told him.

Takato smiled, "Thanks Henry. I owe you one."

"Actually you owe me five dollars, but we'll talk about that later."

Takato chuckled a bit as he hung up the phone, Guilmon watching him walk. "So what now Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Well, could you go get my colored pencils; I'm going to need them." Takato told him.

Takato grabbed his art pad and a mechanical pencil with plenty of led in it, "Come on boy, where going to go to the park." He said. It was always easier for Takato to draw in the park; it was relaxing… provided he didn't have a bunch of fan-girls all around him.

"Yeah. The park." Guilmon said gleefully.

-

-

"To the dark zone with it all." Takato cursed. He just couldn't get the picture right. The first one was just a picture of her, but it didn't seem like there was a bunch of work put into it. Then he tried one with her looking up at Renamon, but it focused too much on Renamon and not enough on Rika, the next one had Rika running, but it wasn't quite what he needed to give her. He'd been working on this thing for two and half hours and still hadn't gotten it right. 

"Having trouble?" Risa asked from the base of the tree.

"Please just go away; I really can't stand any fan girls." Takato said not realizing who it was.

"Hey, give the girl a break. She didn't do anything to you." Impmon told him.

Takato lifted up his notepad, "oh… it's you Risa… sorry about that. It's just I've been in this tree for awhile, and if I stay in one spot I tend to get a lot of fan girls." He told her hoping down. "Hey Leviamon."

"Yawn. If you have girl problems why don't you and Risa just go out, it would solve everything." Risa kicked the demon lord, "Ow… hey, you were the one who said… OWWW! Baihumon you Risa, why did I get such an abusive tamer."

"Sorry buddy, she was the best I could do on short notice." Impmon told his partner in demonship.

"So, what are you doing here?" Takato asked, "Other then spying on me?"

"Spying?" Leviamon said chuckling, "More like drooling. I swear she's like a Numemon that has just seen Mimi. Owww." He said rubbing a spot on his nose where Risa kicked him for the third time.

Takato laughed and Risa rolled her eyes. "No, I'm babysitting the imp twins."

"I still can't believe that Yamaki is their dad. It just doesn't make sense." Takato said.

Risa chuckled, "Yeah it is pretty strange." Of course so is the fact that Riley is their mom. She thought.

"So what have you been working on so hard that you would actually curse?" Risa asked.

Takato sighed, "Well, I'm trying to draw a picture for a girl, but it's not going so well."

"Hmm.. Well. How about this. Draw Rika standing on the beach in shorts and T-shirt staring off into an orange sunset across the ocean. You could also put yourself in it for extra effect." She told him.

"Wait, but… how in the digital did you know?" he asked confused.

She handed him the crumpled piece of paper with Rika running drawn on it. "You owe me big." She said.

Takato glared, "You know, I would, had you not been so nosy." He told her. He walked off to find a better spot to draw.

"You know Risa, you wouldn't have to hit me so often if you raised you're eyes a little bit higher then below the waist. You know like the back of his head." Leviamon told her.

Risa just shrugged, "Can I help it if he's so hot."

Leviamon sighed. "Let's go get the twins." He said.

-

-

Michael fell from the computer landing on top of Mimi. The door to his room opened at that moment. "Uh… Michael?" His dad said.

Michael got off Mimi, "It's not like that dad." He said quickly.

"Right."

Mimi got up and brushed herself off. "Then why are you two so sweaty and you're lips inches from each others."

"We just came out of the digital world." Michael told his father.

"It's true Mr. Barton." Mimi said trying to back up Michael.

"Whatever, but anyways your parents called Mimi, they were wondering where you were." He told them.

"They're so over paranoid." Mimi said.

"It is three in the morning." Mr. Barton told them.

Michael looked over at his clock and sure enough. "Holy Cow. You better head home." He told her.

"Oh, alright." She said picking up Tanemon and heading out the door.

Michael took off his shirt and fell on the bed, Koro**mon** laying right beside him.

Michael woke up from a dream of Seadramon fighting an Airdramon three hours later as his alarm clock went off. "Mon, I hate how Japan's time is so much different then ours." He said.

Michael went through the morning Ritual of getting ready for school, smiling as he grabbed Mimi's homework which she forgot. She came over early because she needed help with her math homework. He grabbed their homework and shoved it into his backpack. He walked out to the lawn where Betamon was waiting for him with his backpack; it had a large slit down the middle so his fin could fit through it. "Took you long enough." Betamon told him.

"I had to pick up Mimi's homework, but let's go." Michael said.

-

-

"Tai! Agumon! I'm not going to tell you again. Get up you'll miss breakfast." Tai's mom said shutting the door to his room. "Why can't those two be more like you two." She said to Kari and Gatomon.

"Well, life wouldn't be any fun if all your kids were perfect." Gatomon purred.

Kari shook her head, "Somebody's got their head in the clouds."

"Hey, I was complementing you too." Gatomon said.

Tai came out of his room before Kari got the chance to say anything. "Mom, I have a complaint. Actually two."

"Really, are they good ones?" she asked.

"Yeah. First why do I have to go to school after I saved the world at least four times now and second, Why does Agumon get to sleep in and I don't." He complained a tower over his shoulder.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about saving the world, but actually Agumon should be up. He's supposed to go to school today." She told him.

Tai grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water. "Tai?" Kari said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Tai grinned. "Oh, I'm sure."

Tai threw his stuff into his locker, and then helped Agumon open his. He didn't say a word to his partner. "I'm sorry Tai; I thought I was being attacked." Agumon apologized.

Tai didn't say a word, and then Biyomon came over and landed on Agumon's head. "What's with Tai?" Biyomon said seeing him mad.

"I…uh… sort of attacked him this morning." Agumon said, placing a claw behind his head.

Sora came up, "You attacked him?" she asked.

Agumon nodded, moving Biyomon up and down.

"It was nothing." Tai said grabbing his books and pencil. He slammed the locker and turned to go to class.

"Ebonwumon's forest, he got you good Tai." She said seeing three large claw marks down Tai's cheek. "Here, let me see." She said. Biyomon very annoyed that her own partner cursed.

"It's nothing." Tai said annoyed.

"Here, I think I have some anti-septic in my bag." Sora said bringing it out.

"I'm fine Sora." Tai said hurriedly and brushed past her.

Sora rolled her eyes and started to follow him, "Tai, you need to at least clean it up, if it gets infected it could really cause some damage."

"Why do you care?" Tai said walking into class as the warning bell rang. Sora sighed and went to her class. _What was up with Tai. Why did he always seem to treat her differently these days. They used to have fun together, but Tai won't even have a real conversation with her unless they're in the digital world._ She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as Matt came from behind and grabbed her in a hug.

"You alright, you seem to be thinking." Matt said.

"Yeah… you notice that Tai acts differently around me then he did before." Sora asked.

Matt thought about it for a minute, "Not that I can recall. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Agumon clawed him this morning and I went to try and wash it up he just blew me off. Just like he always does." Sora told her boyfriend.

Matt shrugged, "Tai's probably just going through some tough times. You know that Tai doesn't get to see Agumon as much as we do our digimon, so he cherishes every moment. I think that he's just mad at Agumon, and mad at himself for being mad Agumon." Matt told her.

"Maybe." Sora said as the final bell rang and the kids started working.

-

-

Takato looked at the picture one last time and hoped it was adequate. "Well, here goes nothing." He said as he started to walk towards Rika's house. Ten feet from the house he saw Rika come out of the gate.

"Oh, hey Takato." Rika said, "I was just heading to DBS to pick up the new packs that just came in. You want to come?" She asked.

Takato was caught totally off guard, "Uh… sure? I don't have any money though." He said, "I just bought the last series."

"You save the world and you can't even get digimon cards." Rika teased, "Kind of ridiculous."

Takato shrugged, "I guess, but I've been doing fine with my deck." He told her.

"Here, I'll tell you what. I'll buy you all the packs you haven't been able to get." Rika told him.

"Rika, that's nice and all, but I don't need them." Takato told her.

"Takato, in the past six months, other then to me, you've also been losing consistently to Rukato, Taishi and Takashi. On top of that, Steven has been getting a few up on you as well. With how powerful Guilmon is, you should be able to wipe the floor of everybody." She told him.

Takato grinned, "Yeah, but there's something strange about that group and I still have a massive upper hand on Ryo. So why should I be too worried?" he asked.

"Other then the fact that Suzie is only one win away from making you two a fifty-fifty." Rika said, "And that Steven isn't part of that group."

Takato grinned, Steven was the first of the new batch of Tamer's to get his digimon, and he's also the founder of the DA. His Tyranomon is one of the strongest he's ever seen, and Steven is a pretty good card player as well. "Well, that's more of Steven getting better more so then me getting worse. You know he's only two battles away from catching Ryo in that fifty-fifty dead lock."

Rika nodded, "Alright, I'll give you that one. But a good player knows that a wider variety of cards allows for more ideas to be played." She said.

Takato sighed, "There's no way I'm going to talk you out of this. Is there?" Takato asked.

"Nope, and I won't take money back for them either." Rika said grinning. "Hey, can I see what you were drawing?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Takato said handing her his drawing notebook.

Rika looked through, "You've definitely improved drawing Guilmon." She said looking at picture with Guilmon surrounded by bread. "And you've definitely got his attitude in there."

"Thanks." Takato said, unsure of what to say. (Betamon X: I like that skull on your flight suit)

Rika flipped to the next page. It was a pic of the four friends. Rukato, Taishi, Mina and Takashi. It was pretty interesting how well he got their attitudes. Rukato was posing, Taishi had the, can we get this over with look going. Mina looked like the flirt she is and Takashi looked like he always does. That kid was strange, most of the time he would just stand there watching, taking in everything. It was almost as if the kid had to know everything that was going on around him. "You draw these kids a little too realistic." Rika told her friend.

"Yeah, but can you imagine that group any other way?" Takato asked.

"I guess not." Rika said flipping to the next page. Lopmon and Terriermon had their ears in a tangled mess. Lopmon had the angry sign on her forehead and Terriermon had a Sweatdrop coming off the back of his. "It's nice to see Terriermon be the one to have the joke played on him." She told him.

Takato grinned, "Yeah, well… I had to do something."

Rika chuckled a little bit. "You're alright Takato. You know that." She said looking at the next page. It was a picture of all of Takato's known Mega forms. Dukemon, Dukemon X and Dukemon CM where all lined up in a row. Almost as if they were guards. Behind them was an outline, she didn't need to ask, she knew what it was. "You know, it would be easier to forget these kinds of things if you didn't bring them back up." She said glaring, not her personal glare, but still glaring.

Takato looked at her, "I'm sorry if it upsets you Rika, it's just that I feel that Megidramon is just a fluke like SkullGreymon. I just feel as if he has a purpose."

"Takato, are we talking about the same creature here." Rika asked.

Takato stopped and Rika turned around. "Rika, please, trust me on this one."

Rika looked at Takato for a minute, "I trust you Takato, but are you're other forms holding something out from coming in, or are they making sure that nothing inside will come out."

"Will you just drop it Rika!" Takato said loudly, clearly annoyed.

Rika turned on him. "NO, I won't just drop it Takato. Last time he almost destroyed the digital world, murder Impmon and scared the Baihumon poo out of all of us. What would happen if he attacked Suzie next time. What then Takato, what if he attacks you. You ever think about that!" Rika scolded him.

Takato was surprised at Rika, she wasn't just telling him off, it was more of "don't you ever freak me out like that again" tell off then anything else. He looked at the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Rika said heading off in the direction of the DBS. They walked to the store in silence, neither daring to speak a word lest they start fighting again.

When they got to the store, they found it somewhat busy. That was surprising since a new deck series had just come out, but then again, 50 of the cards were old.

"Hey, DATS is on." Takato said pointing to a T.V. large screen; there were thirty chairs in front of it in theater style.

"Yeah, Suzie's up against Andrew." Rika told him.

Ah yes. Andrew, Takato knew of him pretty well. He was the first Tamer to get a digimon that was partnered to a destined from the show. He was also one of two people to have a Patamon. The girls all flocked to him and he loved it. He wasn't a bad card player either, he had beaten Takato twice. Of course Takato still had a sixteen win lead on him.

"Hey." A voice said, "Rika, Takato, what are you two doing here?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, hey Ryo." Takato said.

"I came down to get the new series and to get Takato some decent cards." Rika said.

Ryo glared at Takato, who shrugged, "It was her idea, not mine." He told his rival.

"Well, let's sit down and watch Suzie kick some Tailmon." Rika said, walking over to the seats, she went in and Takato was about to follow her when Ryo "ran" into him pushing him out of the way. 

"Oh, sorry Takato, you alright?" Ryo said after Takato stumbled back.

"I'm fine." Takato said. As Ryo sat down next to Rika with a big grin on his face.

"Welcome Back, tooo DATS. Your Digi-Arena Television Service. In today's match we have 11 year old Suzie Wong and her partner Lopmon VS Andrew Ink and P**at**amon. Suzie Wong has an amazing record this year, being almost tied up with Legendary Tamer King, Ryo. However Andrew is no push over either, and is only two behind Suzie in Wins. If he can pull this off folks, Andrew will move up to the top ten, pushing Mina Barton out. This will be a fierce battle as Andrew pulls out all the stoppers to be one of the best."

Andrew grinned as he held his fifteen cards in his hand, "P**at**amon, you ready to kick some darkness rear." He asked, his digimon getting ready.

Suzie grinned, "Thanks for the info." She said.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"You stacked you'we deck with powewful holy cawds to beat Lopmon." She said, "So now I can countew youw stwategy easiew." She said, "Lopmon, be caweful."

"Don't worry, I will Suzie." She said.

The Referee got onto the edge of the arena. "Decks Ready." He said. Suzie and Andrew both nodded, "Dish it out." The ref called throwing down a data hold field.

"Digi-Modify, Light Speed Activate." Andrew called as P**at**amon started running faster.

Lopmon just barely dodged out of the way, "Suzie, I can't tell where he is." She said jumping and just barely being mowed over.

Ryo was astonished, "Why doesn't Suzie do something, Lopmon can't keep it up for that long."

"What can she do Ryo?" Rika asked, "It's a light based increased speed. With Lopmon being dark, there's not a whole lot she can do. Besides, I think I know what Suzie's up to."

"Digi-Modiwhy." Suzie called out, sliding a card through. As P**at**amon slammed into Lopmon. "Lopmon." She cried.

Andrew was worried, "Baihumon, why in the digital world would Suzie be playing a Equip Card." He said.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." The announcer said, "And it looks like that equipment card that Suzie used didn't work. What's this, it looks like Lopmon has taken to the air."

"What is Suzie thinking?" Ryo said astonished, "Lopmon's a sitting Numemon up there."

Takato grinned, "She's not thinking, she's anticipating." He told his friend.

Rika grinned as well, "You know, she's pretty smart for only just turned eleven."

Ryo was still confused.

Andrew grinned, he was hoping for this to happen. "Digi-Modify, Light Magnification." He said as P**at**amon started absorbing the light of the sun.

"Bomb's Away." Lopmon called as let go of two large balls of energy, completely demolishing P**at**amon and stopping his attack."

Rika grinned, "While Light Magnification is a powerful card, it leaves the digimon defenseless."

"Perfect time for an aerial attack." Takato said.

Ryo was just astonished out of his mind.

"What just happened folks. Andrew had this battle in the bag and it was stolen away from him." The announcer called, as the card Suzie used appeared on one half of the screen. Digimon Equipment - Dark Bomb. A ball of energy that increases in destructive power the higher it falls from.

"Now, let's play." Suzie said, "Digi-Modiwhy, Void Meteorite activate!" Suzie called out.

"NO!" Andrew said as Lopmon, now higher because of the blast of the bombs, started to get a black barrier around her streaking down.

"Void Meteorite!" Lopmon called as she slammed into P**at**amon, and did a back flip out of the dust. All that was left was a Tokomon.

"The winner is Suzie." The announcer called.

Ryo was left stunned, "I don't get it. Andrew had all the right cards and a powerful digimon that was capable of using those cards."

"It's simple Ryo." Takato said to him, "Suzie plays the game like chess more then like the card game. In the card game you use strategy to out maneuver your opponent, or you just build your digimon up strong enough that they can't be beaten. Suzie anticipates what her opponent is going to do and fights accordingly. That's why she has such a hard time dealing with new decks."

"Yeah, and also her deck is built for Lopmon to be able to counter the opponent. She put that Void Meteorite card in her deck to make sure that nobody could perform a slam attack on her, yet it was useful here as well." Rika told him.

"So if I come with a new deck then I'll be able to beat her for sure." Ryo said as the three started walking to the new cards.

"Not necessarily, you see, if she realizes you're using a new deck, she'll fight accordingly. Her greatest weakness is also her greatest strength." Takato told him.

"So how am I going to beat her, in the past 12 battles with her I've only one once." Ryo said.

"Your 11 and 13 with her?" Rika asked.

"No, I'm 19 and 21." He said.

Rika looked at the new packs, "Give me two of the new set?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, no problem." The clerk said, "Here you go." He said handing her to packs of 50 cards. Rika handed him her credit card which he swiped through.

Rika gave Takato a set and they sat down and started to look through them, "Not very good, Ryo?" Takato asked. "Are you kidding me, check this out." He said handing him a card.

"Digimon Attack – Terra Force Zero… A Massively powerful attack that takes the energy from the ground instead of the digimon. May not be used on a Rookie or lower. Earth Type." Ryo read, "Big whoop, you can use Terra Force as a champion."

Rika nodded, "Yeah, that is pretty impressive, but it can only be used in a ground to air situation, which doesn't happen too often."

Ryo nodded, "Yeah, and if it takes time to charge, so it could be easily dodged." He said.

Takato shrugged, "I guess." He said looking through the cards, "Here's a nice one, Wildfire Tsunami. It's one of those cards that can be used for both defense and offense."

Ryo looked at it, "Not a bad card."

Takato got to the end of his deck. They always put a rare-card at the back of the set packs. His eyes went wide, he quickly stuffed it into his deck and grabbed a card out of his pocket. "What rare-card did you get?" Rika asked.

"Just Power Spike." Takato lied showing them the card.

"Nice." Ryo said, "Allows a Rookie to perform an Ultimate's attack."

"At the cost of a random two card discard." Rika said reaching the end of her pack, "By Azulongmon's beard." She cursed, "I've been wanting this card forever."

Takato looked at it, "Are you kidding me. The only person I know with that card is Rukato."

Ryo was also amazed, "Well, Ivan also has it, but his Gizamon doesn't have the hands to wield it."

Rika's grin got huge as she looked at the card.

Digi Equipment - Cloud's Sword 

_A Massive Sword of unbelievable length and size and weight. A nine foot sword a foot wide weighing 30 pounds. This weapon will tear through its opponents._

"I've been wanting this card for so long." She said.

"Yeah, it was pretty impressive when Rukato used it." Takato said.

"Are you kidding, it was like it was straight out of the movies. Dorugamon held the thing on the ground sending sparks everywhere as he raced towards Hyke's Vilemon. At the last moment jumping against the wall and doing a back flip carrying the sword with him. It ripped right through the Vilemon. It didn't stand a chance." Ryo said reliving the moment.

"That group is so crazy." Takato said. "I don't how they've survived all this time."

Rika grinned, "Well look at the line up." She said pointing to a big electronical board."

Rika Nonaka – Renamon – Digimon Queen

Rukato ??? – Dorumon – Split Personalities

Taishi ??? – Ryudamon – "What do you want"

Ryo Akiyama – Monodramon – Digimon King

Takashi ??? – Betamon and Gomamon – Frozen Twins

Takato Matsuki – Guilmon – Hazard

Henry Wong – Terriermon – Protector

Suzie Wong – Lopmon – Child Darkness

Steven Blain – Agumon(Red) – DAC (Digimon Arena Coordinator)

Mina ??? – Lunamon – PREP!

"All four of them are in the top ten." Ryo said. "It's amazing. They have cards I'm not even sure where they got them."

Takato nodded, he looked at his art pad. Rika never did get to see the picture he was going to give to her. He looked at the other two, "Hey, I heard a whisper of a rumor that you two are going out?" he asked/stated.

Ryo smiled and sat next to Rika and put her arm around her, "For three weeks now." He said.

Rika nailed her elbow into Ryo's gut causing him to lunge forward.

"I wouldn't call it going out. I can't stand all of the boy coming and trying to ask me out and hit on me, so Ryo gets to take me to the movies and I get a break from all the boys." She said relaxing on the bench.

Takato nodded, "I see." He said.

Ryo stood up, "Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you later." He said.

Takato had an idea, "Hey wait. Suzie somehow got me to take her to the Transformer's movie on Friday. Why don't you two come with us?" he asked.

Ryo was surprised, "Sure. That would be awesome." He said. "You want to go Rika?"

"Sure, it'll be fun." Rika said.

"Alright, see you then Takato. But I gotta go, so I'll see you guys later." He said.

Rika got up as Ryo walked away, "Come on Goggles, we need to go get you those cards." She said.

-

-

-

Jouzi is the name for a Joe Suzie Pairing

There are going to be a lot of OC minor character's in this story because there are about 600 tamers now.

Suzie still has a slight speech impediment problem, so all of her r's sound like W's. That's the only set down rule I have for it, but like with Digi-Modify to Digi-Modiwhy, there will be a few other changes. Please tell me if you would like Suzie to have less of a Speech impediment problem so you can understand her better.

There are a few main different kinds of boost cards in the card game (I'm taking it a lot off of the original, but adding a few more features to it).

Digi Attacks – You take the attack of another digimon and use it for yourself. Example SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind

Power Ups – These are cards that modify your digimon to be stronger Example Hyper Speed

Power Blasters – These are cards that allow for data to be integrated into a digimon for a short time. Example Hyper Wing (Guilmon gets the data of the wings integrated into him)(Void Meteorite was a Power Blaster, not a Digi Attack.

Digi Equipments – These are cards that your digimon uses, but are not integrated into the Digimon's data. Example Battle Tomahawk.

Tamer Attack – These are cards that affect your opponent's hand. Example Data Rip – Your opponent randomly discards three cards from their hand. (This is a series I just made up to go along with the DA, so I couldn't provide an example of a season there. Sorry)

You don't haft to declare the name of a Digi Equipment because you're opponent will be able to see what you have. It can force you're opponent to play a counter against would could be a possibly a Numemon poo card.

-

-

-

Thank you to Minwolf for beta reading my story. (He's the author of The Games, it's really good)

So what do you guys think? Let me know what you guys want to see in this story, I'm leaving it pretty open ended so I can take reader's advice. So is there anything I need to clear up, something I need to change. Is Rika too off character, is this a good sized chapter or do you want longer or shorter. Let me know, cause I can only improve if somebody tells me what I'm doing wrong.

Gomamon: you guys didn't think we'd let you go without us getting a few words in did you.

Betamon X: alright, we need ideas. So, if you supply an idea for a card, then you'll be recognized in the next chapter and you may see you're card used.

Gomamon: on top of that, we'd also like some ideas for some digimon based curses and insults. This is our list right now.

Numemon Poo (Crap)

Raremon (Moron)

Baihumon (often used like the D word)

Azulongmon's Beard ( often used like the S word)

Ebowumon's Forest ( F)

Zhuqiaomon's Flame ( F word when used in a sentence)

Fanglongmon's Name (we'll not go their)

Gomamon: so if you come up with any better ones then let us know.

Betamon X: and we'll use your name and the insult or curse word you came up with in the same sentence all you piece's of Numemon poo.

-

-

You know you live in Alaska when you see a "Dog Musher Crossing" sign on the highway.


	2. Chapter 2  Crossing Over

Betamon X: A Warrior with a mission

Gomamon: A kid with a digimon

Betamon X: and a single mistake in the past caused by Anger

Gomamon: May cause a Greater Grief for himself then it did to a dear friend.

DATS Rating of Digimon Power

1 -In-training, Weak Rookie

2 -Rookie, Weak Armor

3 -Strong Rookie, Armor, Weak Champion

4 -Strong Armor, Champion, Weak DNA

5 -Strong Champion, DNA, Weak Ultimate

6 -Strong DNA, Ultimate

7 -Strong Ultimate, Weak Mega

8 -Mega

9 -Strong Mega

10+. Omegamon, X's (Mega X's), Armageddonmon, Apocalymon etc. (You get the point)

An X antibody will on average boost a digimon a two power ratings. Example Agumon to Agumon X would go from a power rating of 3 (Strong Rookie) to a power of 5 (Strong Rookie X)(All of this is just a rough overview, like how Guilmon is a Strong Rookie, but has a power rating of 3.4 and this is only power levels, not level's of skill. Renamon only has a power level of 2.2)

Dawn's Echoes – The Death of a Friend

Chapter 2

Crossing Over

"Welcome back to DATS. In today's match, we've Tohma's Gaomon fighting against Impmon and his two tamers. So far Gaomon has the lead, but with only three cards left can Tohma win this battle!" The announcer said ecstatically.

"Yeah, but that was pretty sneaky what the twins pulled off earlier. Hiding behind a brick wall while charging up Impmon's Infernal was absolutely astounding," The second announcer said.

"Yes, we've seen some pretty good comebacks by Impmon, but will he be able to pull it off again."

"Hey you two." Impmon said cockily to the twins, "Why don't we show him what we're really made of."

"Gaomon, be careful, be prepared for a combo attack." Tohma told his partner.

"Yes Master." Gaomon said.

"Digi-Modify," Mako called out, "Power Jump Activate." Impmon leapt into the air, above Gaomon. "Digi-Modify," Mako's sister called out, "Renamon's Attack Speed Activate."

"Take this you dog," Impmon laughed fireballs coming off his fingers, "Ba-da-boom storm." He shouted as the fireballs rained down on Gaomon. "Eat that," Impmon said as he landed.

Impmon grinning started running towards Gaomon who had fallen on his knees, "Take this, Ba-da Boom Swing"

"Digi-Modify – Mamemon's Glove activate." Tohma shouted as Gaomon shifted his weight to his back feet as Impmon swung his flaming fist at him.

"Mamemon's Punch," Gaomon shouted slamming his fist into Impmon's jaw, sending him flying out of the arena.

"And the winner Gaomon, but I'll have to say, Impmon almost snatched that one back." The announcer shouted, "Well, it looks like Tohma might have a chance for the top ten. Just one more win against anybody in the top twenty and he'll boot Mina Barton out of there."

Risa shook her head, "Come on Leviamon, we need to get them home."

"You wouldn't have said that if Takato was here, would you?" He asked. "OWW!" He said getting his answer.

-

-

Tai closed his locker and walked out of the locker room. He was tired and he knew it, soccer just wasn't the same any more, it used to give him energy and feel great, now it felt just like anything else in life. Everything felt that way these days.

He did do a pretty good job at hiding it though, so not a lot of people worried. The only people who actually knew something was up were his sister, T.K, who learned from his sister, and Joe. Then again, Joe knew everything about everyone. He takes his crest a little too seriously.

Tai walked out of the school, Agumon came running up to him, "Hey buddy." He said.

"You okay Tai?" he asked, "You seem like you're thinking about something."

"I am, but it's nothing you need to worry about." Tai said, "Look I need some time by myself, so why don't you go and tell mom I won't be home till late tonight." He said.

"But why Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I just need some time alone." He told his partner.

"Are you sure you're okay Tai?" Agumon asked.

"No, but I'll be fine." He told him.

Agumon nodded, "Don't be too late." He told Tai.

Tai just started to walk off shouldering his backpack. He didn't know what to do. He knows he restless and even soccer can't shake him of it anymore. The only thing that could actually shake him of it was watching Kari grow up. He just hoped she wouldn't make the same mistake he did.

It relaxed him to see that Kari hadn't fallen in the vicious cycles he had gotten himself into. He also enjoyed watching T.K stumble and make mistakes in trying to deal with his love for Kari. Even funnier still was Davis instead of dealing with his crush on Kari, was just making a huge fool of himself. Tai let a grin creep across his lips as he chuckled a little bit.

He stared up at the hill and started to climb up to the top. He threw his backpack down when he got there and sat down next to his backpack He sat down with his back against an olive tree. This was his little vineyard. It used to belong to an old man until a few months ago when he first started coming up here. He would just sit up here and think after practice and watch the sunset.

One day the old man who owned the place was waiting for him. Tai quickly apologized for being there and told him that he didn't know the land was privately owned. The old man laughed. He said that he had been looking for somebody to give this land to someone who really appreciated it and wasn't just going to ruin the land. Tai had been astonished, as the old man handed over the deed to the land and told him he had already taken care of all of the legal parts of it.

Tai had no clue what to say, but thanked the man very much. The man told him there was no need to thank him, and it should be he who should be thanking him. Seeing Tai sit there, staring off into the distance, taking a small chance to forget the fact that the weight of the world was on his shoulders, reminded him of his younger days.

Tai had seen that man a few times more as he now came out and stared off into the sunset more often. He grinned as the sun reached its peak gloriousness of light. It reflected perfectly off the atmosphere to produce a brilliant red.

Inside the little house that was just off the piece of land, a young kid spoke with the old man.

"It's good to see you Hisoki." Yoush said to the old man.

"Good to see you too, Yoush." Hisoki told the youth.

"I see why you picked this spot," Yoush said, "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it," Agumo**n** said.

"Well, with you and your gift of immortality I'm sure you've seen better," Hisoki said.

Yoush snorted, "Gift. You mean curse."

"I did not mean to upset you Yoush. I'm sorry." Hisoki said in a wise tone.

"I'm sorry, but I would just much rather be with Pyrodragmon in my old age then to be young forever and hardly ever get to see my partner." Yoush said. He sighed, "It's just the jealousy of a young twerp."

Agumo**n** put his shoulder on Yoush's arm, "You're partner did what he had too. The digimon we fought originally were more ruthless then what Tai's group went through."

Yoush subconsciously touched his scar on his back from Parrotmon. He remembered that battle well. Parrotmon was on the defensive when he fled to the real world 18 years in the future. Agumo**n** followed him through, and ended up meeting Tai and Kari then. After Agumo**n** forced him back to the digital world he surprise attacked the rest of them.

Parrotmon completely tore Yoush's back apart, he doesn't remember much after that, but he was told that Parrotmon then digivolved to Eaglemon. He took out everybody but Kudamon and Pyrodragmon. His partner knew that he was going to die if he didn't get healed quickly. He also knew they were all dead if they couldn't stop Eaglemon, so he did the only thing he could.

He sacrificed himself.

The energy was enough to heal him, and to give Kudamon the ability to Warp Digivolve. The price was high though, too high. Because Pyrodragmon sacrificed his very data, all that was left was his Digicore. He couldn't be reformatted, however because of what he did, the Sovereigns sent him to an in-between digital world where Pyrodragmon could live, but could only see Yoush for a few hours once every 8 months or so.

"You'll be alright." Hisoki said knowing what Yoush was thinking about. He looked out at Tai who was watching the sunset. He was so proud of his grandson, yet he couldn't let him know who he really is. "Please be careful Tai." He muttered.

Yoush got up, "We need to go." He said.

Hisoki turned to Yoush as he was leaving, "Please watch after him Yoush. He's the only grandson I have."

Yoush nodded, "I will sir. I will." Hisoki nodded as Yoush walked out of the house to go talk to Tai.

-

-

-

Gomamon looked up from Final Fantasy Tactics DS as the door opened to Joe's apartment. His jaw dropped, "Oh, no. No way. No, not you! Baihumon you Yoush." He said.

"Good to see you too." Yoush said dryly.

"Oh, hey Yoush," Joe said looking up from his books. He pushed his glasses back. "What brings you here?"

"What do you think brings him here." Gomamon said freaked, "He wants me to Warp Digivolve and cross that Baihumoning ocean again. There's no other reason he ever contacts us, and you know what, I'm not doing it this time. I had dirty thoughts running through my brain for a week after I did that. I hate that place."

Joe and Yoush stared at him. "You know, if you had just told me, I wouldn't have forced you to cross it." Yoush told him.

"Are you kidding me, and miss a chance to prank Terriermon, are you nuts?" Gomamon said.

Joe sweat dropped, "Uh…Gomamon?"

Gomamon sighed, "You owe me big." He said glaring and went back to his game.

Yoush looked at Joe, "Well I guess that's solved."

"So what do you need us to do this time? Didn't Black serve all of his time to the Sovereigns?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, he finished that. This isn't for Black though; this is for you digi-destined." Yoush said.

"Us?" Joe said surprised.

"Yeah. You see, the sovereigns want you to be more prepared for more enemies. The world that you're going to has cards that can be used to increase the power of your digimon." Yoush told him.

"Cards?" Joe said almost chuckling, "You mean like what Henry used?"

Yoush nodded, "You're getting the idea." He said.

"But I thought are digi-vices couldn't use them." Joe said.

"They can't, that's why Tai, Black and Agumon are going to forge some new digivices for you guys and catch up later." Yoush said.

"Forge?" Joe said, "They're that good."

"Agumon and Black are. Tai's just there for morale support." Yoush said, "I already sent them on their way…and somehow convinced Kari to go to the Dark Ocean. I have no idea how I managed that one."

"Neither do I," Gomamon said still playing his game.

Joe got up, "So when are we leaving?" he asked.

"In the morning, 7 O'clock at the school. We should be in the Dark Ocean by ten." Yoush told him.

"Then an 8 hour trip with me at Mega form through that muck." Gomamon said disgusted.

Yoush grinned as Gomamon said that. "Remember, you and Terriermon will be able to have some fun together." Gomamon's grin got huge. Joe sighed and hoped they wouldn't get another Raremon to think that he was a good spot to go to the bathroom.

-

-

-

Yolie was disappointed, "I don't understand. Why can't I go." She said as she, Cody, Kari and T.K where walking to the school the next morning.

"Well, according to Yoush, the new Digivices can only be forged from the power of the crests." T.K said.

"But that means I won't be able to see Ken for a whole month. It's not fair." She complained.

T.K sighed; he really didn't know what to say. He looked over at Cody. "Something wrong Cody?" he asked.

"No. I've just been thinking about the digimon. Darkdramon. Who is he? I mean if he's so evil why didn't the older kids destroy him already." Cody said.

Kari spoke up this time, "He's not evil Cody." She told the younger boy, "He's racists. He's actually helped us out in the past. Orochimon, the dark masters. He's even the one who told Izzy of Diablomon coming back." She said.

"But he kills innocent digimon." Cody said.

"Does he?" T.K. asked.

"What do you mean? Of course he does. Murder is Murder." Cody said.

T.K sighed, "He's a difficult issue Cody. The only kinds of digimon that he actually "murders" are dragon type digimon. Dragon type digimon have a natural fury that other digimon don't. He makes sure that Dragon's don't reach this fury. I imagine that the main reason he hasn't attacked Veemon is because he can't reach that level of fury because he is ignorant."

Cody was confused, "So if he only makes sure that dragon's don't reach this fury stage, then why does he kill them."

"Sadly," Kari said, "He seems to have an air about him that makes Dragon type digimon go berserk."

Yolie was astonished, "Then it is murder, because if he makes them go crazy, then it's his fault."

T.K. sighed, "Like I said, it's complicated. The thing is he only goes to dragons that are hanging around populated areas and could have a chance to hurt digimon if they do go into the rage. It's not like he goes out and hunts them down."

"Until now." Kari said, "Of course. He's never lied to us before, even when we could have convicted him of a crime."

"So you think that this dragon he's talking about really is worth taking out?" T.K asked.

Kari sighed, "I don't know. Black and Gomamon seemed to know something about it. They seem to have a pretty good reason for not helping him." She said.

Cody looked at the ground, "So what do we do?" he asked.

T.K grinned and messed up the little kid's hair, "There's not much we can do. You see now why we haven't taken any action against him."

Cody nodded, but was still unsatisfied with this answer. They walked the rest of the way to school in peace.

Yoush turned his head to the doorway as the four kids walked in here. "Before you even ask Yolie, you're not going." He said.

Yolie glared at him.

Izzy looked up at the kids, "So, we're only missing Matt, Sora and Joe and Gomamon." He said.

Ken rolled his eyes, "Only." He said. Izzy shot him a "shut up" glance.

He looked over at Cody, "You alright?" he asked. He was always concerned about the boy since the fight they got into after he stopped being the Digimon Kaiser. That kid could hit, especially with a little stick.

Cody looked up at him, "Yeah. Just confused."

Davis walked in. "No way is T.O going with Kari and I'm not." He said immediately.

"Then you would prefer both the Digital world and Japan to be taken over." Yoush said not even looking up from the computer, "Some patriot you are."

Davis was about to rebuttal, but couldn't think of anything. Yoush grinned to himself. He looked over at the youngest of the group. He got up and walked over to Cody, "Relax. Everything will be clear eventually." Yoush told the youngest of the group. He grinned as he remembered the old days. "Your dad used to always tell us that. It helped me a lot when I lost PyroDragmon." He said.

Cody looked up at this kid. This kid who fought side by side with his dad with their digimon, it was almost as if he could somehow reach out and know his dad through him. "Thanks Yoush."

Yoush grinned, "Don't relax yet. You'll be pretty busy while we're gone."

"The Sovereigns said there wouldn't be too much trouble though. They haven't detected any evil activity." T.K said.

Yoush looked at T.K, "My contacts say different." He said, as T.K thought he saw an eye staring at him from the shadows. He blinked and it was gone.

T.K looked at him, "Behind you, there…" T.K stumbled, "There was an eye?" he sort of half said half asked.

Yoush grinned and looked back at his computer as Matt, Sora and Joe all came in.

He turned to the group, "Davis, Yolie and Cody, step off to the side." He said. He turned to the rest, "You ready."

"Let's do it."

_ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
here we go  
ohh ohh ohhhh_

The group landed in a heap. "We really need to change that." Joe said getting up from the bottom.

"I'll say." Gomamon said getting up as well as the group brushed themselves off.

T.K looked around, "I don't see Mimi and Michael yet."

"Yeah, where is M&M?" Matt asked.

"Give them a break you guys," Izzy said, "It's two in the morning where they are. They'll be here soon."

Sora looked around, "Where's Tai?" she asked Yoush.

"Upgrading." Yoush told her.

"Huh?" she said.

"He's forging some new digivices for us." Matt told his girlfriend.

Michael and Mimi fell out of the computer with Betamon and Palmon, Betamon landing up side down and Palmon landing with her face in his rear. They quickly moved positions.

"Wow Betamon," Gomamon teased, "I never knew you to be so bold as to full moon your girlfriend."

Betamon laughed…nervously as Palmon glared.

Yoush looked around. "You guys all prepared?" he asked.

They all nodded. "Then let's go. Kari, I need you to pull all the power you can out of you if we're going to make this trip." He turned to the digimon, "Gomamon."

"No problem. Gomamon Warp Digivolve to Plesiomon." He shouted as a warm glow surrounded him. He looked over to see Kari in a bright light, and surprisingly so was T.K.

"All aboard the digital express. Thank you for buying a ticket for this one way trip across the dark ocean. Please be reminded that while there are many evil digimon in this place, that you will be safe as long as you keep you're hands, arms, tails and sanity inside the ride at all times. Have a nice trip." He said as the all climbed aboard. Joe lowered his head in shame at his partner.

A fog started to surround them, as well as the feeling of despair and evil.

"Welcome to the Dark Ocean." Plesiomon said completely serious as the fog lifted and the only color other then gray and black was them.

-

-

Black slammed his hammer down onto the metal flattening it out. He'd been having some trouble with the digivice of reliability. The digivice of sincerity was easy, but reliability had four little notches supposedly free hanging pointing towards the center. He was supposed to connect them to the main part by a strip of steelchromedigizoid. He sighed and went over to get a drink of water.

Snow grabbed a cup of water as well. He had been working on the digivice of Friendship. So far the only one's done where the digivice of knowledge and sincerity, which he and Agumon had done. Snow was almost finished with the digivice of friendship. Tai was still working on his. He was about halfway done. Black was just glad he wasn't working on Tai's or Kari's. Just dealing with Joe's was tough enough.

Agumon looked up from Kari's digivice, "Hey Snow. How close are you to a stopping point?" he asked.

"Another half hour and I should be done." He replied, "Then I'll make lunch." He said.

Agumon nodded and turned back to his digivice. It was hard tedious work, but it felt exhilarating.

Tai looked up from his digivice as he finished and sat leaning back. He grabbed a swig of water. He got up and placed the digivice over on the shelf; the only one that wasn't finished and wasn't being worked on was…"Guys." Tai said turning around, "I told you I'm not doing this one." He said.

Agumon looked up, "Why not?" He asked.

"You should know Agumon." He said.

Black looked up from his digivice. "Tai…you love Sora, right?"

Tai looked at him, "Yeah…but it doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does." Black said, "It's the very reason that you won't forge that digivice. If you make a mistake then it'll be your entire fault that the person you love doesn't have one of the better digivices."

Black took a deep breath, "Look mon, the best way to a Mon's stomach is through his heart."

Tai sweat dropped, "Don't you mean the best way to a Mon's heart is through his stomach?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Black said annoyed, "But that's beside the point."

"The best way to a girl's heart is service, Tai." Agumon told his partner as he handed him the crest of love, "Serve Sora by making her the best digivice in the group."

Tai looked at the crest in the palm of his hand, "Service huh." He said flipping the crest over with his thumb. He looked up with a new smile on his face, "Then I best get started."

Black grinned along with Agumon.

-

-

-

"You doing alright?" Joe asked Plesiomon after they had been on him for about 5 hours.

"As well as I can for swimming through tar that stains the core instead of the body." He replied, "How's everybody else holding up?" he asked.

"Well, Kari and T.K fell asleep on each other. I imagine that they did that because of the energy it takes to fuel our shield." He said.

Plesiomon chuckled a bit disrupting everybody, "Just like you Joe, always worrying about everybody else."

Joe laughed a little, "Yeah, but check out MandM over there." He said. Plesiomon looked back to see Mimi asleep on Michael who was stroking her hair, "It's nice to know that at least two of us can have a normal relationship." Joe said. "Saving the world tends to make you on the most wanted prep list." Plesiomon smiled at that comment.

Sora looked over the water, "Do you think Tai will be ok?" she asked.

Yoush looked up, "He has the twins with him, he should be fine." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, sure, always thinking about Tai are we?" Matt said rather viciously at his girlfriend.

Sora turned around, "Just because I care about my friends does not give you any reason to doubt me Matt. Tai's your best friend!"

Matt glared, "Yeah, my best friend which you think consistently about, if you haven't noticed, we're not doing so hot ourselves."

"Matt, stop." Ken said getting up, "You're letting the ocean get to you."

"Don't you go ordering me around Ken. Tai left me in charge!" Matt said.

"So Tai's just a leader to you who has ultimate power now." Sora said, "You talk about him as if he's just a commander." Sora said very angry.

"Oh, and I suppose you see him as this great Julius Caesar who is a massive hero to the digimon and should be just adored and worshiped." Matt said jealously.

"Honestly Matt, you're more immature then Tai!" she said, "At least he wouldn't try and pound on every guy that just talked to me when we were going out."

"Oh, so that's it. You think he's a better boyfriend then me." Matt said.

Ken turned to Yoush, "Could you give me some help here." He said desperately.

Yoush looked up at Matt, "Relax buddy. One out of every twelve dreams of Sora's are about you…however they usually end up with Tai choking the lights out of you. My favorite was when Tai splattered a huge piece of Sludge on you." He said.

"Yoush!" Ken said, "You're not helping."

"I know." Yoush said calmly getting up, "But if you guys can't even handle the dark ocean with Kari's shield, then you have no right defending the digital world."

Michael grabbed Ken's hand as he was about to say something. "Don't." Michael said, holding Mimi close, "Please."

Ken was about to respond by slapping him, but realized that he was just letting the dark ocean get to him. He smiled, "Thanks Michael." He said. Michael nodded.

Sora glared at Matt, "You started it."

"You were the one who was talking about Tai."

"I was just worrying about my friends!" Sora shouted at him. All the digimon just looked to each other, except Gatomon that is. She was clinging tightly to Plesiomon because A. they were over water, and B. it was evil water at that.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! BY EBONWUMON'S FOREST!" Izzy shouted outraged, "I'm trying to work on my laptop here and I can't even hear myself Zhuqiaomon's Fired Self!"

Matt turned on him, "You always keep to yourself so why do you give a Baihumon!"

Izzy and Matt glared as the group went silent watching them.

Joe turned to Plesiomon, "We need to do something before we start killing each other."

"You're telling me. I'm feeling all of the dark ocean running up through me to them." Plesiomon said.

Joe sat there thinking, _How in the world do I have the crest of responsibility if I can't even keep the group from killing each other?_

"_I'm Sailing Away_," Plesiomon sang loud enough just so the group could here it, "_Set an open course for the Virgin Sea."_

"_Cause I've got to be free_." Joe said picking up.

"_Free to face the life_," Plesiomon went on, "_That's ahead of me_."

"_On board I'm the captain_" Joe sang his spirits lifting.

"_So Climb aboard."_ Michael sang with a bit of energy.

"_We'll search for tomorrow!"_ Plesiomon sang perfectly.

"_On every shore."_ Sora sang softly.

"_And I'll try… Oh, Lord, I'll try_…" Yoush cut in, "_To Carry On."_

Matt grabbed his harmonica playing the soft music in between the verses.

"_I…. Look to the Sea_!" Plesiomon sang happily, "_Reflections in the waves spike my memory."_

"_Some happy_," Ken sang as the mood started to lift a little, "_Some sad_." 

"_I__ think of childhood friends and the dreams we've had_," Yoush sang very softly.

Betamon pounded on Plesiomon's back as the drummer.

"_We live happily forever_," Michael said stroking Mimi's head as his spirits started to lift.

"_So the story.. Goes_" Sora said no longer depressed.

"_But Somehow we Missed Out…"_ Joe sang, _"On that Pot of Gold_,"

"_But we'll try Best that we Can…"_ Michael said his voice full of energy.

"_TO CARRRRRRY, ONNN!"_ Plesiomon sang with his full heart along with Sora, Joe, and Michael, as Matt erupted with his harmonica and Betamon went ballistic drumming on Plesiomon's back.

"Go Betamon!" Palmon shouted as her Mate drummed.

"_A Gathering of Angels appeared above my head." _The four sang,_ "They sang to me this song of hope and this is what they said."_

Betamon and Matt went all out, "_They said, Come Sail Away, Come Sail away_," Plesiomon sang.

_"Come sail away with me_, _Lads_" Sora's voice sounded true.

"_Come Sail Away, Come Sail Away_, _Babe_" Joe sang air guitaring.

"_Come Sail Away with MEEEEEEEEE_!" All four joined in.

Matt started pulling off a techno style on his harmonica as Betamon kept a steady beat, but completely going crazy at times.

"_I Thought That They Were Angles, But to My Surprise,  
They Climbed aboard their starship and headed for the skies." _The four sang as Sora reached for the sky, Joe held his Guitar above his head and Michael was grinning like a madman.

"_Singing, Come Sail, Away, Come Sail Away,"_ Sora's voice rang out.

"_Come Sail Away with Me_!" Joe sang climbing on top of Plesiomon's head.

"_Come Sail Away, Come Sail Away!"_ Michael sang with all his voice.

"_COME SAIL AWAY WITH MEEEEE!"_ Plesiomon sang at the top of his lungs in an absolutely stunning ending as Matt and Betamon went outrageously ridiculous on their instruments.

And every thing came to a halt as the mood had done a complete one-eighty from what it was. Yoush grinned. They were ready, far more ready then what he had expected.

-

-

-

Yamaki walked through the doors as they opened up for him. Satsuma turned around, "Yamaki, I suppose that you're here about the Digimon." He stated more then asked.

"Yes." He said as they turned to the screen.

Satsuma looked at it, "A level 9.0 Mega." He said looking at the screen.

Yamaki nodded, "Yet it's hesitant, like it's not sure."

"Yes, it's very hesitant. I'm wondering if it's rethinking about going to the digital world like by Bioemerging and is just going to try and come through the normal procedures." Satsuma said.

"Sir." Riley's voice came over the speaker, "It's starting to Bioemerge, but it's doing it slowly. It still has a chance to back down." She said.

"Understood." Yamaki said.

"So, what do we do now." Kudamon asked, "If we go Mega then the PADM will be all over us."

"And if we send all three groups to handle it, then they will say were not doing are job because we will have left the city undefended." Yamaki said.

Satsuma stared at the screen, "If we do nothing then lives could be lost." He said.

"I know Data captain. You are the one who knows digimon." Yamaki said looking at the screen through his glasses.

Satsuma petted Kudamon, "Would you be willing to Sacrifice your own blood Yamaki?" he asked.

Yamaki stared at the screen, "Those children gave me a cause back. I would go to the depths of the Dark Zone and back for them." He said.

Satsuma nodded, "Yoshino!" He said. Yoshino stood straight up.

"Yes Captain."

"Get all three teams. We have a Wild One."

"Yes Sir." She said as she ran off to the garage.

-

-

-

Takato sat up in his tree, and shredded his picture, "I'm such a moron. I can't even give a girl a stupid Baihumoning picture." He said furious at himself.

Not only that, but Ryo was going out with her. He relaxed when he thought of Ryo. He and Ryo had become best of buds in the last two and a half years. Well, sort of best of buds, they competed in everything. Even the most ridiculous things as well. One time he saw a piece of trash and picked it up and threw it in the trash. Ryo then grabbed two pieces, so not letting himself be out done…well the park was extremely clean that day.

Yesterday was no different, although it wasn't anything big. Just the usual little things. Pointing out each other's mistakes, privilege of sitting by the girl, pointing out that all of the cards were old. Just the basic stuff, it was fun. Besides he still had a four win lead on Ryo. He grinned, their competitive nature was absolutely ridiculous, but it was so fun.

He got out the rare card he got yesterday and looked at it. Such power he held in his hands, and yet…how could he ever bring himself to use it? Especially since he lied to Rika about it. If he couldn't even trust her, then did he even have the right to have a crush on her? He sighed.

"Hey Oh mighty Hazard, What's up?" Ryo asked from down below, "I mean other then dealing with Risa drooling over you again." He said

"Oh shut up." Risa said from down below, "Ok, I like Takato, but so do a million and half fan girls. What's the big deal." She said very annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just fun to make fun of you." Takato said grinning, hoping down.

Ryo and Takato's phones both went off, "We have a situation." Captain Satsuma's voice came over.

"Where?" Takato asked.

"Area P9. It's Level Nine Mega, so I'm having all three teams there." He said.

"Sir, what about the city? P9 is a ways away." Ryo said, "That's over near my house." 

"Tell Risa to be on alert and one of you give her your phones. We're having her, the imp twins and Steven on alert." Satsuma said over the phone.

"Understood Sir. Out." Takato said heading over to Guilmon, "DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" he said as Guilmon digivolved to WarGrowlmon.

Ryo was about to head off when something caught his eye, it was a ripped piece of paper, and on it was what looked like red hair, but he couldn't tell how long because the piece of paper stopped before the hair did.

"Ryo, Come on!" Takato shouted. Ryo pocketed the paper and headed off.

"Alright I'm coming."  
-

-

-

Satsuma stared at the screen as the Digimon was bioemerging. The three teams…the first one was his own team that he brought over from the north sector. It consisted of Yoshino, Masura, Tohma, Ikuto and Chika.

The second team was a group of Tamers' from this world, who nobody knew two much about. The leader Rukato with Dorumon. There was also Taishi and Ryudamon, Mina and Lunamon and Takashi with Betamon and Gomamon.

The final team consisted of the Tamers that saved the world. Takato, Ryo, Rika, Henry and Suzy.

"Risa." Satsuma said.

"I know, I'm going to have to deal with my dad after this."

Satsuma nodded, "I'm glad you understand the situation."

-

-

-

Rukato's group was riding on Seadramon towards the point. "A level Nine huh." Rukato said, "Gomamon, do you…" 

"Other then the fact that it reeks of dragon data and that it came across the dark ocean nothing. And that it's a Darkdramon, but I don't know anything else then that yet." Gomamon said typing on his computer.

"Three days till full moon." Mina said.

Lunamon nodded, "Yeah…I'm pretty powerful right now." 

"Yeah, but I hate all this fighting. I enjoy DATS, it's just we actually have to change digimon back into digitama's this way." Mina said.

Takashi and Taishi were silent as usual.

Rapidmon with Henry, Suzie and Lopmon on him flew past. He looked down, "That is so unfair, why do Masura's group get to rid in the cool car." He said jealously.

"It comes with having to be the first group to be called to a scene." Ryo said flying on Cyberdramon next to them.

"Hey guys." Rukato said to Ryo and Takato. "You ready."

Takato held up his pack of cards. They got the message over the roar of WarGrowlmon's engines.

-

-

-

Darkdramon got up from the bioemerging process, "I hope I didn't do something wrong," he said as he got up. He looked at his surroundings, he was in a field. He looked up and saw a bunch of digimon come flying down with a group of humans. There were fourteen humans in all and 15 digimon.

"Good Day Humans…?" He said as his voice trailed as he lay eyes on the Seadramon, "YOU! By the Dark Zone how did you get out of there so fast. I'll send you back!" He said as he brought his sword out and charged. He swung sword at the water snake.

-

-

-

A Digimon's core is its brain and heart; it is also sometimes referred to as the soul of the digimon as in this case.

I take no credit for this most awesome and glorious song. If you don't know what it is, then I'm surprised you haven't heard it. If you have heard it and don't think it's all that good, Just leave my fic now. LOL, anyways, it's Come Sail Away By Styx. Betamon X: MOST GLORIOUS, PRAISE'S TO THE SOVEREIGNS ABOVE!

Protection Agency From Digital Matter

Piyomon is a girl in my story.

Betamon X: alright, so here's the next chapter, hope you people enjoy it.

Alright, I know Introduced More OC's, but they're important OC's. As for the Savers' group, I haven't quite finished the season yet, so I don't know how it ends, but I'm going off of what I know. I won't have too much of them in the story, in fact they won't even go into the digital world when it comes to that point. As for Rukato's group, if you're completely confused about them…Good, otherwise you're name is probably Minwolf. They're important characters, but not for awhile, but I need to drag them along. Also if you want an overview of the next few chapters, go and read Crazy eight's last review. It basically explained what I'm going to do. Sorry about not touching on Takato and Ryo much, I didn't have much room to include that situation in. What's up with them will become more apparent in the next chapter.

Gomamon: oh, and one more thing. BLACK IS NOT AN OC! He is a very distinguished character from Season two, and we feel as if this is the kind of digimon he would be if he continued on the path he was on before he died.

Oh, I'd I like to thank Minwolf for editing my story yet again.

Betamon X: oh, and the offer is still up, we need good card ideas. And some Baihumoning curse words as well.

Gomamon: oh, go eat Raremon, you've got the brains of a Demi-Devimon.

Betamon X: wait, is that a complement or an Insult? 

(sigh) Mon you two… you're pathetic.

Gomamon: actually were pieces of data that have formed together in the same way that you humans supposedly were created out of elements. Except we have a lot faster speed and are area's of importance are more contained.

Betamon X: … … Nerd.

Gomamon: X.

Betamon X: it's better then you, you white Zergling.

Gomamon: (looks around) ZERGLING RUSH

(Sigh) Well, review, and Crazyeight, thanks, and keep me on track, I'm pretty sure I'll go off if I don't have somebody telling me that I'm going off.


	3. Chapter 3 Transformers

Betamon X: A Warrior with a mission

Gomamon: A kid with a digimon

Betamon X: and a single mistake in the past caused by Anger

Gomamon: May cause a Greater Grief for himself then it did to a dear friend.

DATS Rating of Digimon Power

1 - In-training, Weak Rookie

2 - Rookie, Weak Armor

3 - Strong Rookie, Armor, Weak Champion

4 - Strong Armor, Champion, Weak DNA

5 - Strong Champion, DNA, Weak Ultimate

6 - Strong DNA, Ultimate

7 - Strong Ultimate, Weak Mega

8 - Mega

9 - Strong Mega

10+ - Omegamon, X's (Mega X's), Armageddonmon, Apocalymon etc. (You get the point)

An X antibody will on average boost a digimon a two power ratings. Example Agumon to Agumon X would go from a power rating of 3 (Strong Rookie) to a power of 5 (Strong Rookie X)(All of this is just a rough overview, like how Guilmon is a Strong Rookie, but has a power rating of 3.4 and this is only power levels, not level's of skill. Renamon only has a power level of 2.2, nor does this include the speed of the attack.)

Dawn's Echoes – The Death of a Friend

Chapter 3

TRANSFORMERS!

(Best Movie in the World… It beats out X Evolution just barely.)

_Darkdramon got up from the bioemerging process, "I hope I didn't do something wrong," he said as he got up. He looked at his surroundings, he was in a field. He looked up and saw a bunch of digimon come flying down with a group of humans. There were fourteen humans in all and 15 digimon. _

"Good Day Humans…?" He said as his voice trailed as he lay eyes on the Seadramon, "YOU! By the Dark Zone how did you get out of there so fast. I'll send you back!" He said as he brought his sword out and charged. He swung sword at the water snake.

"Digi-Modify!" Mina yelled as three different cards came her direction, "Instantaneous Evolution, Hyper Speed, Energy Restore activate!" She called as Lunamon was moving and evolving at 3 Terra Ram.

"Lunamon Instant Shinka to Lekismon." She called as she slammed her hands together as hard as she could stopping Darkdramon's sword instantly. Darkdramon eyes got fearful. _How could a Champion possibly stand up against him_. He leapt back and looked at the children.

On the far left stood two tall boys, a tall female and two younger children. One of the children was dressed strangely. These humans held the normal level of power he had seen in the other group. The male with the vest however he could tell was quite skilled with his fists.

Next to them were two females and two males. Lunamon had digivolved after one of the females had done something. One of the males snatched something out of his pocket… then a small biofield appeared around his hand for a few seconds and he held a sword of Digi-ice.

The other boy was staring at him intently. Something was wrong though, these humans didn't have the glow of power about them. He met the staring boy's eyes. _Of course._ He thought _He's somehow shielding their power from my view._

He moved past them to see five people. Four of them had the normal glow about them, but the one with the goggles, had untapped power lying within him. Just ready to be used should he ever need to pull that much power out. The redhead girl next to him had a glow of both light and dark. She had immense power… but it was sealed up within her, not easily accessed.

Next to them was a little girl.. but the power of darkness laced her up and down, but surprisingly, not an ounce of it felt evil. He looked at the Sea Dragon.

"You would protect this thing." He snorted, "He's not worth protecting!" he roared.

Takashi brought his blade up, "What happened in the past happened in the past." He said. "It is no concern of yours."

Darkdramon stared, "You would cross blades with me to save the life of one who slaughtered countless innocent digimon." He spat out.

"SLAUGHTERED!" Seadramon shouted outraged, "What are you talking about slaughtered. I never digitamasized any digimon for no good reason. Those that rebelled and sought to take my life I destroyed in defense but I did not go out hunting them down."

"What are you guys talking about?" Henry asked.

"So these humans protect you because they don't know who you are." Darkdramon said bringing his sword to bare, "I'd expect nothing less from your kind."

"Watch it their buddy." Gomamon said, "he's already paid his time."

"For what he's done he should still be stuck in the dark zone for another fifty years." Darkdramon growled.

"I am stuck in the Baihumoning Dark Zone. I have to share a core with Gomamon here, it's worse then the dark zone." Seadramon said. Gomamon glared up at his twin brother.

"All you can spit out of your mouth is lies. Do you take me for an imbecile? Digimon can't share a core!" He said charging forward with his sword. Before he could take four steps Takashi was already charging out to meet him. They met sword to sword. Takashi swung forward and Darkdramon parried and stabbed forward. Takashi barely managed to get his blade in a position to block it.

Takashi stepped back as Darkdramon swung again. He jabbed forward and changed his weight to do a back summersault as Darkdramon parried his blow and swung forward.

Takashi stood back everybody watching in shock as they faced each other. "I don't care what mistakes he made." Takashi said, "He's my friend and I'll defend him to the death!" he said charging forward, stabbing and slashing. Putting Darkdramon on the defense, it was all the digimon could do to block and parry.

Takashi drove Darkdramon back a good 10 feet when he stabbed forward and Darkdramon parried his blade upward, he brought back down as hard as he could as if the slam into the neck and as Darkdramon put his blade in position to block it Takashi swung thirty degrees to the left completely taking off the end of Darkdramon's shoulder armor.

They broke off and looked at the piece of metal lying on the ground. Takashi was breathing heavily. Darkdramon looked at his opponent, "I'll give you credit. You've not only put me on the defense but also smashed a piece of my armor." He said. Takashi raised his blade, "but you're only human." Darkdramon said as his adrenaline data activated.

He charged forward and now Takashi was on the defense, but doing a much more horrible job then Darkdramon did.

Takato couldn't stand it, "we've got to help him." He said turning to WarGrowlmon.

"Wait!" Rukato barked at him.

"What!" Masura said, "he's getting his Tailmon kicked out there and you don't give a crap!"

Rukato turned on the street fighter, "it's a man to man fight Masuru. Don't interfere."

They all turned to see Darkdramon bash Takashi's sword out of the way and slashed diagonally sending the tamer flying back 5 feet.. Takashi landed on the ground with a thud. "Takashi!" Some of the group shouted.

Darkdramon raised his blade ready to plunge the final blow. "Back off! I'm the one you want." Betamon said running up with Gomamon in front of him. "ELECTRIC VOLT!"

Darkdramon let the attack pass over him without a second thought he got up. _What was this?_ He wondered, _He's defending this human. Has he changed…?He's risking his own life for this human when he knows very well I could destroy them both very quickly. Could this really be the very one who claimed to be the ruler of the sea. A digimon who affiliated himself with Piedmon and Apocalymon? _He brought his sword into his arm as Betamon and Gomamon got up next to Takashi.

"I didn't hit anything critical. He should be fine." Darkdramon told them. He looked at Betamon, "You've shown something I never thought I would find in your kind… but I will still keep my eye on you."

Betamon looked up at him, "wouldn't expect anything less of you." He said, "and thank you."

"Yoshino." Satsuma's voice came over the phone, "grab Takashi and get your team back here. We need to relieve Steven and the other's ASAP. The other's can handle it."

"Yes sir." She turned to them "Masura grab Takashi…?" She said looking around, only to see everybody else with Takashi already in the car. Masuru grinned at her as she glared at him, "You are the worst." She said and climbed into the car.

Darkdramon turned to the rest of the group, "please accept my apology. His Betamon is an old…" he chose his word cautiously, "foe."

"So you're not here to try and take over the digital world like all of the other digimon who Bioemerge?" Terriermon asked.

Darkdramon shook his head, "no… I thought this was the way to get to the human world."

"It is." Henry said, "however, you need to get permission from Zhuqiaomon, and then he notifies us that you are bioemerging. We then control where the bioemergence takes place."

"and if we don't get a message from Zhuqiaomon then we have to take you back to the digital world." Rukato said.

"I understand." Darkdramon said, "however we have a slight problem."

"If you don't won't to go back, that's fine." Taishi said, "I've been itching for a good fight."

"That's not what I meant." Darkdramon said.

"You're sovereign isn't Zhuqiaomon." Renamon said.

Darkdramon nodded. Henry looked surprised, "well, I guess then that you don't need permission from Zhuqiaomon, however, it is required that you stay at Hypnos until we can find a compatible partner for you."

Darkdramon looked over at Takato, "I'll be his partner."

"Gogglehead already has a partner." Rika said.

"is there a problem with having two?" Darkdramon asked.

"I don't think there is any rule against that… I mean since Takashi has two." Henry said.

Darkdramon turned to Takato, "do you have a problem with me being your partner?" he asked.

"No, no problem at all. Just why me."

"You have the greatest power of everyone I can see." He said, "well maybe the red head has more. But it's locked up tight. You have the most accessible massive source of power."

Takato looked over at everybody else, who just shrugged.

Guilmon sniffed Darkdramon, "Hmmm?" Guilmon said curiously. He stood straight up in terror.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked.

"Yo..Yo.. You know Gomamon?" Guilmon said nervously as Terriermon' eyes lit up.

Darkdramon nodded, "yeah, and I think he and his friends are already on their way over here."

Everybody's eyes got wide eye with fear except Terriermons who's lit up mischievously.

"What did I say?" Darkdramon asked confused.

-

-

-

Plesiomon dedigivolved as everybody stepped off. They all walked onto the beach that connected the Dark Ocean to the Tamer's Digiworld. They walked for about two miles when Yoush decided that they were probably far away enough from the ocean. He thought it strange that the barrier was so weak on this side, but he didn't dwell on it.

Yoush stopped, "Well rest here tonight. That place takes a toll on the soul of everybody." 

Joe nodded, "yeah… coming out of their feels like there's been thirty pounds lifted off your back."

Yoush nodded as everybody started to set up camp. He looked around at everybody, he could tell everyone was tired. He looked over at Sora and Matt and walked over to them as he noticed that neither of them had talked to each other since the ocean. "You two alright?" he asked.

Matt looked up at him, "we're just exhausted from that place." He said.

"So is everybody else but I don't think it would be possible to shut Mimi or Kari up." He said. "yet you two haven't said a word to each other."

They both stopped and looked up at him, and he got what was going on. "you're worried about where those feeling's came from while we where on the dark ocean?" he asked.

"They came from somewhere." Matt said guiltily.

"Their residual feelings." Yoush said.

"Residual?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. You remember back when you started dating Sora?" Yoush asked.

Matt nodded, "what's that got to do with anything."

"Well everyone knew that Sora and Tai had been dating unofficially." Yoush said.

"You got very protective and on the defense for a week or so." Sora said.

"I felt guilty. Like I had wronged Tai… so I tried to blame it on Tai by making myself believe that he hated me because I stole Sora away from him." Matt said.

"You guys fixed that pretty quick, however. Even still, I believe that some of that guilt was brought out while you were in the dark ocean." Yoush told them.

Matt looked at the ground, then looked back up with a smile on his face. "Will Tai make it over safely?" he asked.

Yoush laughed, "are you kidding me. He's got Black with him. Black can pull off the power of the dark ocean itself. He'll be fine." He said.

Matt looked at Sora, "Sora… can I ask for you're forgiveness?" he asked.

Sora smiled and hugged him, "you're not the only one who should be asking for forgiveness. I'm sorry." She turned to Yoush, "I've got a question… why didn't you stop us from singing that song… if anybody had heard it they would know where we are.

Yoush laughed, "with that barrier Kari and T.k had up… every creature in the Dark Ocean knew exactly where we were. I don't believe that singing could have gotten us anything more then a few strange stares.

Matt's eyes went wide with fear, they had been out in the open the whole time. Sora squeezed his hand and they started setting up their tents.

Yoush smiled and looked over to the spot where the barrier that separated this world from the dark ocean stood in place. "Please watch over him for me Ghoulmon…. I made a promise to his grandfather to keep him safe."

-

-

-

Tai entered the dark ocean with all of the digivice's in his backpack, he expected to feel the evil chill of the place, but it never came. "isn't this place to be the spawn of 90 of all evil?" Tai asked.

Black nodded, "yeah, however I'm holding a barrier around you two that redirects everything you should be feeling to me." He said as Tai and Agumon stared, "What? It's an enjoyable feeling."

Agumon rolled his eyes, "right. Anyway's, so we have to cross this?" he asked indicating to the dark ocean.

Tai nodded, "yep."

"you'll never make it." A voice came from their left, "I won't let you." It said.

Tai looked over to see Daemon, "You." His eyes narrowed, "We should have killed you when we had the chance." 

"Yes, you should have." Daemon stated stopping ten feet from them, "but by the pleas of the young boy. Omegamon simply banished me here. It was the worst mistake you could ever make. Now I will be rid of the annoying pest Omegamon!" He said., "HELL'S INFERNO!" He shouted shout a giant fire wave at them.

Black jumped in front of them pulling as much power from the dark ocean as he could. The attack collided with his shield and blasted them all back, all three of them landed on their backs in the sand fifteen feet back.

"So, you draw upon the dark ocean's power. You're more resourceful then I thought Black. How did you learn of this trick?" Daemon asked walking towards them.

Black got up slowly and painfully, "It doesn't matter how I learned it. All that matters is that I can use it to protect my friends." He said.

"I had such hope's for you BlackWargreymon. Yet you went off and helped out the humans. Such a disappointment. You'll be the first to die. HELL'S INFERNO!" Daemon said releasing his attack at Black.

"BLACK!" Agumon and Tai cried as his digivice went off.

Daemon's grin ended as he finished his attack. His grin ended as he saw BlackWargreymon standing where BlackAgumon was. "By Azulongmon's Beard. You survived and digivolved. HOW!" Daemon demanded.

Black looked over at Tai who was getting up, "looks like I got myself a partner." He said grinning, "now lets finish this. Shall we?" he asked mischievously raising his left claw.

Daemon was furious, "I don't need to destroy you, all I have to do is get rid of that human."

"And how do you supposed you're going to do that?" A voice came out of the shadows.

Daemon didn't answer and flew up and before anybody could react, fired his attack. "HELL'S INFERNO!" 

The stream of fire flew towards Tai and was deflected as a Ghoulmon appeared in front of him. Ghoulmon threw the attack to the side. "Ghoulmon. I should have known." Daemon said, "the fallen angel who fights for the side of good."

"I fight for no one." Ghoulmon said. "all I try to do is keep the game rolling."

"What are you talking about keeping the game rolling." Daemon demanded furiously.

"Life is a game, no different then Monopoly. I don't see the point of trying to win the game, cause then you have to start all over again and you aren't any better off then anyone else. The games also not all that fun if the key players are gone, and Tai here happens to be a key player." Ghoulmon said.

"You are a disgrace." Daemon said, "but at least you allowed me to see how to pull off the dark ocean's power." He said manically.

Ghoulmon turned around to Tai, "morning, you alright?" he asked.

Tai nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." He said.

"Don't thank me yet, this battle hasn't been won." Ghoulmon said, "but I did bring you a friend." He said as a little digi-gnome flew out from behind him.

"What is that?" Agumon asked.

"It's a digi-gnome. The digital worlds agents if you will." Ghoulmon said.

"What's it doing?" Daemon asked scared of this creature of light.

The digi-gnome opened Tai's back pack and grabbed his Digivice of Courage and handed it to him. Tai was confused, then the Digi-gnome exploded in a flash of light and flew into his digivice. "What in the digital?" Tai swore.

"Tai… I feel a new power… I think it's coming from you're digivice." Agumon said, "that thing must have activated it." He said.

Tai grinned, "well then, let's try it, shall we?" he asked.

Agumon nodded.

Biomerge Digivolution 

"Agumon Biomerge to…"

Tai felt his body fill with Courage as the data wrapped around him. He leapt into the air in a feverish exhilaration. He also felt Agumon closer then ever before.

"WarGreymon X!"

Tai stood up and looked down, surprised to see claws, orange skin and awesome armor. "Tai… I think we've been joined." Agumon said.

"Looks like it little buddy." Tai said, they looked up at Daemon and got into a battle stance with Tai's trademark grin on.

Daemon was furious, "I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL WITH THE POWER OF THE DARK OCEAN!" He screamed. "HELL'S DARK INFERNO TSUNAMI!" He shouted as he released an attack of immense proportions at them. Black and Ghoulmon used all the strength they could muster to form a barrier to stop the incoming attack.

"I can't hang on much longer." Black said as he could feel the attack getting through.

Ghoulmon had sweat dripping off him in a matter of seconds, "I know what you mean, but if we reflect it'll hit something and the shockwaves will destroy us." He said. "I have an idea!" He shouted.

"Let's Do it Old mon!" Black shouted.

Black and Ghoulmon lowered their bodies and reflected the attack straight upward. Black dedigivolved to his Rookie form from using so much energy.

Daemon laughed like an insane mon watching them trying to stop his attack, it was useless. He was surprised as his attack was reflected upwards and WarGreymon X came at him at a screaming speed. His punch landed right in his stomach, sending him flying backwards a few feet. WarGreymon X back flipped over him and slammed his feet into him sending him flying into the ground where Black and Ghoulmon were a few seconds ago. Ghoulmon had grabbed Black and was now flying like a madmon away from the spot. WarGreymon X was close behind him.

Daemon stood up and watched as the fled, "You think you can flee from me! "HELL'S DARK INFERNO TSU…" he shouted as his attack slammed down on top of him.

-

-

-

Guilmon and Monodramon flew back from each other. Each landed on their feet and supported themselves with their hands. Guilmon got up and started running forward, "Pyro Sphere!" He shouted as he charged. Monodramon leapt over the attack, and Guilmon, and twisted so he was behind the red dino.

"Power isn't everything!" Monodramon said as he grabbed Guilmon's tail and swung Takato's partner over himself. Guilmon twisted as he was flying towards the ground.

"Takato?!" Guilmon said needing advice.

"Guilmon start digging." Takato shouted as Guilmon started clawing through the air. Guilmon hit the ground and kept going down digging his way through it dragging Monodramon with him.

"Let Go Monodramon!" Ryo shouted. Monodramon let go flying backwards. He got up.

"Digi-Modify!" Ryo said, "Blue Man Percussion Bomb!" he shouted.

A modify card appeared on the screen. Power Blaster – Blue Man Percussion Bomb

A bomb with as much Percussion power as the Blue Man Group.

Monodramon ran and leapt over the hole Guilmon just made, ready to throw the bomb down into it.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted, "Hyper Attack, Concentrated Attack, Decimator, 8, Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed three card and 8 extra cards went offline.

Power Up - Hyper Attack – Increase's Your Digimon's attack by 2.0 for one attack.

Power Up – Concentrated Attack – Makes your Digimon's attack highly concentrated into a short area. Increases range and power, but more easily dodged.

Power Up – Decimator – Offline X random cards from your hand. You're Digimon's power increases by .3X.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted as a red laser shot out of the hole slamming into the bomb, cutting through it and driving itself into Monodramon, the bomb exploding a second later.

Monodramon fell to the ground with the Blue Barrier covering him. Guilmon climbed out of his hole.

"And the winner is Guilmon and Takato!" The announcer said.

Darkdramon snorted from up in the stands where he watched the battle go on. "For all of Takato's untapped power he's not very good with the cards. All he has is cards that increase Guilmon's power." He said, "No skill at all."

Rika chuckled to herself, "even after watching this match you still don't get it?" she said. "Power is his strategy."

Henry nodded his head with Terriermon in his lap, "Yeah, Monodramon is far more skilled then Guilmon and Ryo is far more strategic then Takato, but you saw how Takato just overwhelmed him in one attack." He said.

"It was lucky." Darkdramon said.

"Then Takato must be the luckiest kid in whole wide wowld." Suzie said, "he's won ninety-six battles like that against Wyo and countless othews against othew people.." She said.

"Ninety Seven now." Rika said.

"He's also lost 89 times to Ryo. I don't believe that very good odds." Darkdramon said.

"Fifty two percent." Henry said, "I would take those odds with Takato's luck."

"Especially since theirs only one other person besides myself who has over fifty on Ryo." Rika said.

"Actually, two." Ryo said coming up. "Taishi has a 100 lead on me, but I've only faced her four times, and those where all in tournaments." He said.

"So who is the other one?" Darkdramon asked.

"Takashi." Ryo said, "I'm 9 and 13 with him." He said, "my problem is that me and him are about the same skill level, but he's always switching around his deck, so I never know what to bring up against him."

"Then why don't you just use your own deck instead of trying to make it so it's ready to counter his deck. If I'm not mistaken in the past three months Suzie has only made 3 card changes in her deck while you've changed enough for 6 decks over." Darkdramon said.

"He's got a point." Rika said, "but we need to go, the show is on in 2 hours."

"Yeah… and Ryo's buying." Takato said grinning.

Henry chuckled, "so that's why you guys wanted to duel so badly." He said, "you had a bet. The winner would buy tickets and the loser snacks." He said.

Takato nodded, "yeah… that's bad isn't it. When the snacks are more expensive then the tickets."

"What's worse is that you guys actually had to duel to figure out who was paying for what. Wouldn't have been easier to do rock paper scissors?" Rika asked, "heck. I'd pay for it if it keeps you two from competing in one thing."

Ryo did a mock hurt, "Keep us from competing?"

"and to add insult to injury. The girl would be paying for something." Takato said "astonished".

Everybody but Suzie laughed, she just glared at Takato, but nobody but Ryo noticed this.

Thirty minutes later Ryo was handing drinks and popcorn to everybody. They went in.

"Excuse me, but you're going to haft to pay for another ticket." The person said indicating to Darkdramon.

"I am not here to watch the movie. I'm here to protect my Tamer." He said, "I will stand and not take up one of the seats."

Ryo nodded, "even if he did sit down, then the seats would probably break. He's one big guy."

"Look." Rika said very annoyed, "we already talked to the manager. He said it was fine, just let us past." She glared.

The man met her eyes. He hated digimon and wasn't going to allow these "tamers" to get away with whatever they want. "I need another ticket." He said as he matched Rika's glare.

Rika switched from glare to her trademark icy stare. The man felt a cold shiver go down his back and was paralyzed. The group walked right past him.

"Can you teach me ow to do that, Wika?" Suzie asked.

Rika smiled, "you're to innocent Suzie, it wouldn't work with you." Suzie glared at her and Rika was surprised at how ready she was to cringe back from this little girl. "Maybe later." She said grinning.

Suzie smiled and they walked into the theater up to the top spots. It was still about 45 minutes before the movie started. Rika sat down first, and Ryo sat on the far side of her. Takato went to sit next to Rika, but Suzie grabbed his hand and she sat down next to Ryo with Takato on the other side of her. Suzie gave Rika the death glare, of course Ryo was the only one to notice this.

_Well…_he thought as he noted that Suzie had Takato sit as far away from Rika as sociably possible. _This confirms one part of my theory. Suzie is jealous of Rika, which means that she also thinks that Takato likes Rika, which means that it's more then likely that I was right on that little fact_. _What I don't understand is why Takato hasn't told Rika. It's not like she's going to bite his head off… is it?_ He asked himself.

_**Theirs a lot you don't know about what happened before you joined the group. You never got to see Rika when more then just her stare was pure ice. **_A voice said in his head.

"What do you mean?" Ryo said.

Rika looked at him strange, "um, Ryo? Nobody was talking to you." She said.

Ryo looked around, "What do you mean, there was just somebody talking right now. He said something about your icy stare." Ryo told her.

"Nobody said anythwing." Suzie said.

Monodramon looked worried, "are you alright Ryo? I mean… you're not going insane or anything? Are you?" he asked.

"No, somebody just said something to me." Ryo said amazed nobody else heard it. Then a thought came to him. "where's Terriermon. It was probably just him playing a prank."

"It wasn't him." Lopmon said, "he and Henry are up in the third row. Henry came early to keep an eye out on Suzie." Lopmon said throwing some popcorn into her mouth.

"He doesn't always need to wach out fow me." Suzie said mad, " I can take cawe of myself."

"He only wants to make sure you're safe Suzie." Rika said, "you should try to understand that."

"Why do you cawe. Youw mom hawdly even notices youw alive most of the time." Suzie said furious.

Rika glared, and Ryo grabbed her leg before she did anything. Rika turned back to the screen and waited until the movie started.

_**What's wrong with them? **_

"I don't know, maybe their feuding over something." Ryo replied.

"uhh? Ryo?" Monodramon said, "are you sure you're alright?"

"hmm…" He said… then realized it was the voice from before, "nobody else heard that?" he asked.

"Ryo…" Takato said, "you're really starting to freak us out… are you ok?"

Ryo looked at Takato in surprise, "It's you Takato. The voice sounds like you Takato." He said.

Takato was taken back, "Me? I'm talking to you inside your head?" he said surprised.

"No…" Ryo said, "but the voice… it's similar… to yours, Takato."

Guilmon came up with an empty bag of popcorn, "Takatomon? Could I get some more popcorn?" he asked.

"The movie hasn't even started." Takato told him. Guilmon gave him the "Calumon" look. Takato sighed and give him his bag, "here… take it." He said. He sat back as the movie started, _"So Ryo here is hearing a voice similar to mine. Great what next, I'll find out Suzie is some great power from the digital world? I'll worry about it later though."_

-

-

-

"Mon, that was awesome." Takato said as they came out of the theater. Everybody having a hard time believing how great of a movie it was.

Ryo grinned and turned to Rika, "So, may I ride you home Rika… I mean give you a ride home?" He said laughing his but off.

Takato couldn't help but laugh as Ryo imitated Sam, "You seem to have an infestation of rodents." Takato said pointing his fist at Ryo and holding it with the other hand.

Ryo burst out laughing, "Oh, yeah… ARE YOU LADIESMAN 217!" Ryo asked forwardly.

"What?" Takato said.

"Are you Ebay user Ladiesman217!"

"yes, yes."

"Where is ebay item 4568932!" Ryo said.

"What."

"The glasses. Where are the glasses."

The whole group busted out laughing, "mon, people are going to think we're crazy." Takato said laughing his head off as people started to give him strange stares. He straightened himself up and looked at Ryo, "I'm going to count to five."

Ryo grabbed him by the shirt and slammed a finger gun up against his chest, "I'm going to count to three." He said, then everybody started laughing again, people started giving them strange looks as they walked to Suzie's house.

Ryo looked at the group, "Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the humans." He said, the group once again busted out laughing.

"I'm afraid I don't get the joke." Darkdramon said. They all looked up at him and started busting out laughing again. "What did I say?" he asked.

Ryo and Takato continued talking while the girls walked behind them. "Do they even know whewe hewe?" Suzie asked.

"Hey, Ryo. You wanna make out?" Rika asked. Suzie stopped dead in her tracks here jaw dropped open in amazement. Ryo and Takato just kept walking while Darkdramon chuckled. All the other digimon had gone to the park after the movie was over. Rika waited for fifteen seconds, "I guess not." She said to Suzie. Suzie got what she did and started laughing.

"Best part was when Prime used his old school energy axe to smash through Devastator. Now that was ridiculously glorious!" Takato went on as the group walked to Suzie's.

-

-

-

Satsuma was seated at the table. Next to him were Shibumi, Mr. Wong and Yamaki. Takashi and Betamon and Gomamon where on the left of Mr. Wong. Next to Takashi was Risa, who was glaring at her father. Yamshowzu and his attorney sat on the other side of the table.

The Director of Electronical Matter stood at the head of the table. "Where is the Digimon and the Gogglehead group." He asked.

"Their at a movie." Yamaki told them.

"They skipped a meeting with the Director of Electronical Matter to see a Baihumoning MOVIE!" Yamshowzu said getting up.

"Sit down, Yamshowzu." The director said, he turned to them, "I trust you have a good explanation for this." He said.

Takashi leaned back in his chair, "yeah… their kids, not political tools." He shot at them. "I'm here to represent everybody." He said.

The Director nodded was taken back by the forwardness of this kid. "By what right do you have to represent everybody else?" he asked.

"By the right that I was the one who got hurt by Darkdramon." Takashi said.

"Entity 854. Thank you very much." Yamshowzu said snottily at the young tamer.

"Their intelligent beings, not things that should be labeled as if they were animals." Risa told him.

"Alright, we are here today based on charges concerning one level nine mega. What are the charges?" He asked.

Yamshowzu's attorney stood up, " The charges are all under section 8 concerning digital matter's. The charges are as followed,

"Violation of Section 10001 (17) – Hypnos must contact the Director of Electronical Matter immediately for Digimon of a DATS power rating higher then 9.

"Violation of Section 100101(37) – Hypnos must have a response team ready at all times.

"Violation of Section 101001(42) – All Digimon must be licensed if they are to stay in the human world. A Digimon has 24 hours since it's Bioemergence to be licensed or sent back to the Digiworld.

"Violation of Section 101110(46) - An Unauthorized human may not have physical conduct against a Digimon.

"Violation of Section 101111(47) – Any Digimon that causes physical damage to a human must be reverted to a digiegg and sent back to the Digi-world.

"Violation of Section 1001111 (79) – A minor must have the consent of the parent or guardian to own a Digimon.

"Violation of Section 1010000(80) – A minor must have the consent of the parent or guardian to own a digimon higher then a Rookie.

"Violation of Section 1010001 (81) – A minor must have the consent of the parent or guardian to have a digimon that can reach the Mega stage.

"Violation of Section 1010010 (82) – An owner of a digimon must have a Mega license in order for their digimon to reach the stage of Mega.

"Violation of Section 1100000 (96) – A Minor must have consent of the parent or guardian to be a part of a Response team.

"Violation of Section 1111011(123) – The general public must be alerted when a digimon of power level higher then 8 appears.

"Violation of Section 1111100(124) – The general public must be alerted when a Digimon of Ultimate Status or higher appears.

"Violation of Section 101100101(357) – A digimon is not allowed to face a Digimon 2 stages higher then it outside of the DA." The attorney finished.

Kudamon chuckled, "Thirteen Violations, Satsuma. I'm impressed." Satsuma let a grin cross his lips as he petted Kudamon.

The director nodded, "so the charges have been brought, we will now address each one. The first charge was section 10001. Do you have any reason for not contacting me." The director asked.

Yamaki pushed up his sunglasses, "Darkdramon has a power level of 9.0. Not higher then nine." He said not leaving his gaze off Yamshowzu.

"We've also already the necessary report to your office three hours ago." Satsuma said. The director turned to his secretary. "Did the report come in?" His secretary handed him a sheet of paper. "Alright, everything seems to be in order. Now for Violation 100101. I understand that you had all three teams on Darkdramon."

Yamaki spoke up, "we found it necessary to have all three teams there since going to Mega status is prohibited outside the DA. However, we put Risa, Steven and Ai and Mako on alert. Which we are allowed to do by Amendment 1010." He said.

"You are not allowed to put my daughter in danger." Yamshowzu said standing up.

"Last time I checked you disowned me Dad." Risa stood up from the seat next to Takashi.

"You will speak to me with respect!" Yamshowzu roared.. Risa was pissed.

"WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANY RESPECT WHEN YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME BAIHUMONING ANY!" Risa shouted at the top of her lungs, "BAIHUMON IT! BELPHEMON SHOWED ME MORE RESPECT WHEN HE TRIED TO KILL ME THEN YOU HAVE!" she roared.

Yamshowzu stared his daughter down, "Sit down Yamshowzu." The director said. Yamshowzu stayed up. "I will not ask you again. You will both sit down or you will be evicted from the room." The director told them.

Yamshowzu sat down slowly. The director turned to Shibumi, "Do you have the paper work for the consent?" he asked.

Shibumi handed him a stack of papers, "here's the paperwork for all the violation's except 101110, 101111 and 101100101." He said.

The director took a second to look through it all, "the reports have already been sent to the newspaper and news companies?" he asked.

Gomamon laughed, "Like it's needed, Darkdramon is practically the talk of the town already. I wouldn't be surprised if the Tamer Partner magazine already had a topic on how it make's Takato so much sexier. I'll be much more interested in the one the Digital World comes out with. It's one of the few that isn't so much into who likes who and more about us Digimon." He said. Betamon snickered.

"Now for section 101110 and 101111." The director said.

Takashi got out his wallet and tossed it too the director. "I have authorization to engage a digimon in defense of life. My digimon was in trouble, so I defended it. As for section 101111," Takashi said getting up and taking off his shirt, "no damage was done.".

Shibumi was surprised as Takashi didn't have a mark on him, yet he had a large scar just twelve hours ago.

The director nodded, "very well, and as for 101100… oh screw it. As for section 357, I'll exempt that as she wasn't actually trying to fight the digimon as a Champion but simply trying to defend themselves." He said. "If that is all, case dismissed."

Yamshowzu scowled as everyone got up and left.

-

-

-

They had arrived at the Tamer's world safely, and in the Hypnos building as a plus, and Riley was A. Getting over the fact that they were real and B. Showing them rooms they could stay in for the night.

Yoush let them be, they would be fine for the night. Besides it was already 8:30 and everybody was tired. He walked over to Riley who had just sat down, "Could you tell me where Seiko lives?" he asked.

"Who?" Riley said confused.

"Seiko Kamiya." Yoush said.

Riley got up, "I can check but I don't know anybody by that name. Well Rika's grandma's first name is Seiko but…"

"Where does she live?" Yoush interrupted.

"Would you hold on and tell me what's going on. First you show up randomly three years ago after Takato disappears and with a kid who I now know for sure is Joe Kido and now you've brought the entire group of digidestined from a freaking T.V show here and you're asking for where Rika's grandma is?" Riley said, "could you mind explaining something."

"Rika and Kari are Cousins. Rika's mom and Tai's dad are brother and sister. I have a present from Seiko's husband. Clear enough for you?" Yoush asked.

"huh?" Riley said confused. At that moment the door opened and three men walked into the room.

"Yoush?" Shibumi asked.

Yoush turned around to see somebody he thought he recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it hit him. "Shibumi?" he asked, "oh man… I haven't seen you in forever. I guess you're not quite the little kid anymore."

"What are you doing here?" Shibumi asked as he came up and hugged the 50 year old teenager.

"I'm on an errand for the Sovereign, and wanted to put the team back together, or at least what's left." Yoush told him.

"Really… so have you seen Seiko yet?" Shibumi asked.

"No, I was just trying to get direction's to her house but Riley wouldn't give them to me." Yoush said.

"Well, let's go." Shibumi said as he and Yoush started walking out.

Yamaki went up to Riley, "was that Yoush?" he asked.

Riley nodded, "yeah… that was Yoush. Oh yeah… we've got a lot of the digi-destined from the T.V. show using the bedrooms." She said tiredly.

"Say what?" Mr. Wong said confused.

Shibumi and Yoush were catching up as the walked to Rika's house, "So how's Hisoki been doing?" Shibumi asked.

"Well, he's been kind of cranky since the fate of the world passed to his grandson's hands… but other then that he's been doing pretty well."

"And Hiroki and Yukio?" Shibumi asked.

"Dead." Yoush said, " Hiroki stopped a bullet from entering a man's chest and Yukio gave up his life to save the digital world after he sold his soul to Myotismon." He said.

Shibumi's eyes widened, "So it was him." He said.

Yoush nodded. Shibumi stopped and looked at a house, "this is it." He said. He rang the doorbell.

Seiko answered it, "By Azulongmon's Beard, its Yoush." She said. "Come in." She motioned to the two.

The all sat down in the living room, "Isn't this strange." She said, "after all these years."

Yoush grinned, "yeah… we're all still alive and are little Shibumi isn't quite so little anymore." He said.

All three chuckled. Seiko's eyes saddened, "then the show… that was them?" she asked.

Yoush nodded.

"And how's Hisoki?" she asked worriedly.

"A grumpy old man." Yoush said putting Seiko's fears at rest.

"So he's normal?" She asked.

"Normal for him." Yoush said. "Hey, I brought you two something." He said as he got two digivice's out of his pocket and handed them to them.

Shibumi looked in surprise at it, "how did you get these?" He asked.

Yoush grinned, "Let's just say I've had some help."

Shibumi and Seiko looked at each other, "Ghoulmon." They said at the same time. Then next moment to little Bioemerge fields appeared at the feet.

"Reporting for Duty… SIR!" Commandramo**n** said saluting Shibumi.

Kudamo**n** jumped onto Seiko and wrapped herself around her neck, "It's been to long since I've been able to rest here." She said.

"At ease Solider." Shibumi said grinning as Seiko petted Kudamo**n**.

-

-

-

Digimon are made up of three kinds of data. Their wire Framing, their actual Data, and their Digi-core. Betamon and Gomamon have different wire framing and Data… but the data of the Digi-core resonates between them.

This band has six percussionist and a drummer.

This part is only funny if you've seen the Transformers movie, if you haven't go see it and then reread this chapter.

Along with everybody's jaw that's reading this chapter.

Alright, hoped you like it. As for the next chapter, it's going to be based around the Adventures dealing with the Media and junk. I hope I gave you a bit of the feel of the anti-digi activists. Yamshowzu is the leader essentially but I'll be bringing more of that kind of stuff into the story.

Oh, and for all of those of you who are Taiora fans, but like Matt… relax, I won't turn Matt into the bad guy… I actually have a way of breaking them up that would be natural and not the lame way of making Matt this evil jealous freak.

Betamon X: oh, and get ready for horror in the next chapter.

Gomamon: ACK! No please. Baihumon no!

Betamon X: yep! (Grins evilly) Gomamon and Terriermon together. Yippee.

Oh, a few last things. A. I still need card ideas and B. would you guys like for me to delve into the back history of Yoush and Hisoki and them or would you just like some general idea? Let me know otherwise I'll just go with whatever the people who do let me know want. Later.

Sincerely,

Frozen Twin,

Gomamon,  
Betamon X


	4. Chapter 4 Media

My name is Suzie Wong 

_To some I'm known as Dark,_

_I haven't been called that for a long time,_

_And I hope I'm never called it again, because I'm so sick of losing my friends, _

_How many times will my protector die for me, how long do my friends need to forget who they really are. _

_My name is Suzie Wong, and I for the last 11 years, I've finally been able to live a normal life… why can't it last?_

DATS Rating of Digimon Power

In-training, Weak Rookie

Rookie, Weak Armor

Strong Rookie, Armor, Weak Champion

Strong Armor, Champion, Weak DNA

Strong Champion, DNA, Weak Ultimate

Strong DNA, Ultimate

Strong Ultimate, Weak Mega

Mega

Strong Mega

10+. Omegamon, X's (Mega X's), Armageddonmon, Apocalymon etc. (You get the point)

Dawn's Echoes

Chapter 4

Media

Takato and Rika were the last two to go home. They had dropped Suzie off at her house and then Ryo left on the bus to his. Takato had decided to walk Rika home.

"You don't have to." Rika told him.

"If I didn't I would feel guilty." Takato said as they walked home with Renamon following them in the distance. Guilmon had gone to Takato's house because he was hungry.

"Why would you feel guilty?" Rika asked.

_Cause I would miss a chance to spend some quality time with you_. Takato thought, instead he said, "because I wouldn't have won against Ryo in being courteous to girls, today."

Rika rolled her eyes, "Why do you guys always compete?" Rika asked disgusted by how often they competed against each other.

_**It's fun**_. "I don't know… it's just what me and him do." Takato said.

"Don't you guys get sick of it though?" Rika asked.

Takato laughed, "get sick of it. More like it fuels us even farther." He said chuckling. "Every time we lose to the other one, we need to make it up." He said.

Rika rolled her eyes, "you're one strange kid, Takato." Takato laughed. Rika sighed and cast her eyes downwards, she had hoped he would just tell her, but she needed to confront him about this.

"What's wrong Rika?" Takato asked.

Rika looked at him, "Why did you lie to me?" She asked.

Takato was taken back, "What… when did I lie to you?" He asked startled.

"Power surge my Tailmon." Rika said, "that was a creature card… so why didn't you tell me what it actually was?" she asked.

Takato understood what she was talking about, "I… I didn't want to offend you." He said.

"NOT OFFEND ME!" Rika roared, "and yet you lie straight to my face, Takato!"

"What was I supposed to do!" Takato roared back, "you would have gotten mad at me for keeping Megidramon's card anyways!"

Rika was stunned into silence…

Takato looked down at his feet ashamed for blowing up at her. "I…" he stared at the pavement for a moment "I should go." He said.

"Yes you should." Rika said coldly, "and you should rip that card up as well."

"Baihumon that." Takato said walking away. Darkdramon following him confused at what just went on.

Rika was pissed as she walked the rest of the way home, "Stupid Gogglehead, why won't you just forget that thing… why do you have to keep bringing it up… what would happen if you did create Megidramon on accident again… what would happen to you. What if he killed somebody or someone… you'd never be able to forgive yourself so why don't you just forgot that Ebowumon's forest thing." She said absolutely furious.

_**Why can't you just let me deal with my own problems. You don't always need to watch out for me. **_**"**Well maybe some of us care about you… you stupid Gogglehead!" Rika shouted into the air.

"Rika?" Renamon asked confused.

"Leave me alone Renamon." Rika told her partner.

Renamon sighed. There really wasn't much she could do, so she walked behind her partner until they came near their house. "Rika!" Renamon said worried, "Theirs Digimon in your house!" she said. Rika's eyes got wide.

"Grandma!" she said freaked as Renamon teleported inside.

Renamon saw two rookie level digimon, and went to backflip over them. "Holy Shot!" Kudamo**n** shouted as her attack collided with the leaping Renamon. Renamon landed on the ground in a heap and as she started to get up, Kudamo**n** pounced. She slammed herself into Renamon's stomach sending her flying back a few feet. Renamon tried to get up again when Commandramo**n**'s fist collided with her.

The two digimon stood over her. Commandramo**n** had his gun pointed straight at her face.

Rika came running into the room, "Renamon!" she said as she assessed the situation. "Digi-Modify – Hyper Speed Activate!" She said as she slipped a card through her D-ark

Renamon started to shift to speeds so fast that she became invisible. "I don't think so teleporter." Kudamo**n** said as Renamon stood up at hyper speeds. Kudamo**n **wrapped her tail around the kitsune causing her to fall on the ground.

Renamon was astonished at how fast the Kudamon was able to move with out a modify card. Not fast enough to be invisible, but fast enough to catch her while she was moving at inviso-speeds. Commandramo**n** spun around and pointed his gun to the back of Renamon's head.

"At ease Solider." Shibumi said. Commandramo**n** looked at his partner in surprise and backed off.

Kudamo**n** was as equally astonished, but about something completely different. Of course Renamon and Rika where also astonished, Renamon about the fact that Kudamo**n** was that fast and Rika was surprised that Shibumi had a partner.

Kudamo**n** unwrapped her tail from the kitsune, "not, bad… you still need more experience though." She said as she crawled up onto Seiko's neck. She looked at Rika intensely. "So this is you're granddaughter?" she asked.

Seiko nodded, "One of my two." She said. Kudamo**n** looked over at Renamon who was now standing up.

"She has my speed." Kudamo**n** said.

"and her father's concentration." Seiko said.

Rika was really confused, "what are you talking about Grandma, and since when did you have a partner."

"And how were you able to move so quickly?" Renamon asked.

"So many question's." Shibumi said.

"What do you expect she is Seiko's granddaughter." Yoush told him

"She's also Hisoki's as well." Shibumi reminded him.

"Good point." Yoush said.

Seiko laughed with the others, "alright, to clear you're confusion you'll have to believe some strange things. But I'll tell you the facts." Seiko said. "All three of us are digi-destined." She said holding her digivice out to Rika… who was astonished at it. It was a digivice from the show.

Shibumi saw her puzzlement. "You're confused about these?" he asked holding up his. Rika nodded. "Well, it turns out that the Digimon T.V. show was more real then you think." Rika's eyebrows went up.

"Then, Tai… Matt… Joe… Davis? Their all real?" Rika said unable to believe that. She grinned, "Good one grandma, you had me going their for awhile." She said.

"Why do you doubt your own grandmother, is she that untrustworthy." Kudamo**n** said, "why are you so afraid of the strange child. Is this any different then the fact that Digimon are real? Why do you take the truth to be so hard? Can it hurt you? I don't understand why you have closed you're mind so much." She stated to the teenager girl.

_Closed my mind…? _The thought echoed in Rika's skull and she felt something… nothing noticeable…just something. "If their real? Then why weren't they here to help us fight the d-reaper?" she asked.

"Who says they weren't?" Yoush asked.

Rika's eyes widened, "Then… that…was Joe? Then the digimon was actually the BlackWargreymon?"

Yoush grinned, "You're catching on. You see the Dark Ocean separates this world from the adventures world." He said.

"So let me get this straight. There is another world that the destined reside in and it's across the Dark Ocean and all of you are from there?" she asked.

"You're on the right track." Shibumi said, "We came before even the destined you know of."

"In fact the Agumon who Tai and Kari met is Renamon's dad and you're grandpa's partner." Yoush said.

"Then you are my mother?" Renamon asked Kudamo**n**.

Kudamo**n** nodded, "I'm glad to be able to meet you. There is a satisfying feeling in knowing that at least one of my eggs made it safely." She said.

"More then that made it." Yoush said.

Kudamo**n**'s interest was sparked. Seiko nodded, "yeah." She turned to Rika, "you see. You're mom is not an only child. She has an older brother. A much older brother, about ten years or so."

"Kamiya blood runs through you're veins." Shibumi told her.

Rika was confused for a second, then it hit her, "Not only do Tai and Kari exist, but their my cousins?" she said astonished.

Yoush looked at his watch, "it's already midnight, otherwise I would take you over to see Kari. Go get you're rest, and you can meet you're cousins in the morning."

Rika went to bed that night with so many different things on her mind, but one was an echo that would not go away. _I closed my mind? Why?_

-

-

-

_­_

Joe got up as his alarm clock went off at 6:00 A.M.. He liked getting up early, it refreshed him, and he was about to wake Gomamon up, but decided against it. The seal had worked hard and needed his sleep.

Joe climbed into the shower remembering the last time he was here. He went by his full name then. Jyou, now that he didn't have to use it, he thought it would be better to use it. He didn't want random people calling him a name he saved for his friends, or at least people who knew him. Of course the whole world also knew him by Joe… so it would provide a little cover as well.

He got out of the shower five minutes later and got dressed real quick. "Come on Gomamon. Time to get up." The young seal yawned and looked over at the clock, "you let me sleep a whole ten minutes later." He said.

Joe shrugged as he looked in his bag and grabbed an ointment as Gomamon folded up his bed. He slept on a blanket Joe's mom got for the seal awhile ago. It was a picture of Gomamon and all of his evolutions, with Joe and what he looked like through his life. Gomamon jumped up on Joe's bed and made it.

He laid down with his back to Joe as Joe put some ointment on his fingers and rubbed it into Gomamon's irritated spot. "Ow, that stings." Gomamon said.

Joe was perplexed, "it stings? It shouldn't." he said. "This is supposed to help the swelling from you're allergies go down."

"All I know is that it stings and that it usually doesn't." Gomamon told his partner.

Joe grabbed a gauze out of his bag and wiped the goo of the ointment away and inspected the spot on Gomamon. "I don't see anything unusual." He said. He stretched Gomamon's skin out on that spot, "Whoa. You've got a bunch of little tiny scars here. We're talking miniscule, but you have… I would estimate 30 of them." He said.

Gomamon thought for a second, "Gatomon was hanging on pretty tight, could she have caused all of those?" he asked.

Joe stood up, "very likely, but that also means that their infected, I wonder if any cat hair actually got into them." He said.

"Why out of everything I had to inherit from you, it had to be allergies." Gomamon said.

"Don't blame me, I don't have allergies to cats." Joe told him. "We need to go in and get some hydrogen peroxide. It will sting a lot but it will clean out the wounds, then we can apply the ointment and you should be fine in about 3 days if you stay away from Gatomon." He said.

Gomamon craned his neck to look at the spot. "Well, then let's go get some." He said hopping down. Joe grabbed his bag and they headed out the door. Joe had stayed in these rooms before, so he had somewhat of an idea of how to get out of here. It took him about 10 minutes with several guards looking at him weird.

They got out onto the street, there weren't too many people out. Joe walked up to somebody who was heading their direction. "Excuse me." He said politely.

The man made to stop, but then saw Gomamon and freaked out and went right past the blue haired doctor. Joe sighed, he wasn't used to people who were against digimon as most people weren't that scared of them back home. He walked randomly in one direction and had gone two blocks when he ran into another person. "Excuse me Miss. Could you tell me where I could find a general store?" he asked.

"Well, he's not Takato, but I'll give him an eight." Leviamon said from behind her. Risa kicked him in the nose yet again.

"Leviamon!" Gomamon said in surprised getting ready to fight, then thought about it for a second, "why aren't you rampaging through town trying to kill everybody?" he asked.

Leviamon shrugged, "cause this life is better then getting blasted by Beelzemon and being sent to the dark zone." He said.

The girl rolled her eyes, "There's a general store just two blocks that way." She said.

Joe bowed, "thank you." He said and started to walk off in that direction. He walked into the store, it was a Wal-Mart.

"Dang that companies big." Gomamon said, "I mean, we're a dimension away and they still have one here." He said.

Joe laughed at his friends comment and they went into the store, which just opened five minutes ago. He walked over to the pharmaceutical area and got a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He went up to the counter. "You do realize that it's illegal to use this on you're digimon without a license."

Joe was surprised, "you mean I have to have a license to help my friend out?" he said.

"May I see you're digi-license sir. If you don't have a digi-medical license then you can't get that item." She said.

Joe was astonished. "A license… I'm sorry… I don't have any." He said.

"If you don't have a license then you can't buy it." The annoyed clerk told him.

Joe didn't know what to do, "so I'm supposed to let my friend suffer because some stupid thing about people needing authorization to help their friends out?" he said.

"it's the rule." The clerk told him, desperately wishing that another customer would come in behind him so she could shoo him away. "Besides, if somebody doesn't know what they're doing then they could seriously injure the digimon." She said.

Joe shook his head, "Hydrogen peroxide will only hurt digimon that have a slime shell around their bodies. Otherwise, their skin acts a lot like humans skin. The minor details are so insignificant when it comes to cuts and bruises that it might as well be human skin, if not thicker on some digimon." He said.

"I'm not the one who makes the law sir." The clerk said astonished that he could say such things, "but you're facts are without basis. Why hasn't this information been made public."

"It has." A Tamer said walking up, "it's just everybody is so focused on who's dating who that nobody ever pays attention to the important things about digimon." Steven said. He showed the lady his license and bought the hydrogen peroxide. He handed it to the blue haired boy. "here." He said.

"Thank you." Joe said, they walked outside. "do you know of a good park where I could apply this to my digimon?" he said.

"yeah… the DA is only three blocks away. There's a digi-hospital there. By the way, my names Steven. What's yours?" he asked.

"Jyou." Joe said. "so what's this DA?" he asked.

Steven was surprised, this kid had a digimon and hadn't heard of the DA. "Well… the DA is where Tamer's battle each other with their digimon. It's a possible system because of a device that was invented three years ago. When a digimon hits a certain damage percentage in a field, a blue barrier will form around it. It stops all attacks and heals the digimon." He told the new tamer.

Joe was surprised, "but the wound's would be so different during each battle that theirs no way it would heal the right wounds the proper way all the time."

"That's the glory behind it." Agumon(Red) said.

"You see, the device doesn't heal wounds, but restores the data of the digimon back to what it was before the match started. Of course sometimes this process uses up a bunch of the digimon's energy and the digimon de-digivolves to a lower stage, but it works pretty well." Steven said.

Joe thought about it. "That sounds pretty interesting… I'll need to look at it some time." He said.

"In here." Steven said as he opened a door, "This is the DA's digi-hospital.: Their was a 3 Ft by 3 Ft bed in it. Gomamon hopped up onto it. Joe reached into his bag and grabbed some gauze and poured some of the hydrogen peroxide onto it.

"This will sting." Joe warned his buddy as he rubbed the infected spot.

"Owwwww!" Gomamon said looking back. Joe rolled his eyes as his partner over exaggerated the pain. "Why don't I just fight MegaSeadramon again… the amount of pain is the exact same, but at least then I get the feeling that I accomplished something." He complained. Joe finished up wiping the spot, then poured some of the alcohol directly onto to wound. "YEOCH!" Gomamon said without moving a muscle. Steven looked at the wound and went to a cuboard.

Joe wiped the excess off with a clean gauze. He reached into his bag and got out the allergy ointment. "Hey…" Steven said getting out a bottle of dark red liquid, "if that's a burn, then this stuff will clear it up."

Joe looked at it, "It's not a burn… it's an allergy." He said.

"A digimon with an allergy? That's a new one." Steven said chuckling.

"Hey… watch it punk." Gomamon told him while glaring at the teen. Joe put the cream on the digimon.

"That should do it. Just don't hang around any Gatomon's while were here." Joe told him.

"Their better be some good Floramon's here then." Gomamon said. Joe laughed and they walked outside, only to almost run another tamer over.

"hey… watch were you're going jerk." The kid said.

"Sorry, say, what are you doing here so early, Andrew?" Steven asked.

"I modified my deck… and I was hoping to find somebody to duel before I challenged Suzie later today." He said. He looked over to Joe, "How about you? You wanna get wasted?" Andrew asked smugly.

"No thanks." Joe said, "I would prefer to look at that burn formula, I've been trying to find something for burns for awhile." He said.

"Come on." Gomamon said annoyed that his partner was going to stick up for himself, "If this kid thinks he can just push us over, then lets show him who he's dealing with. We can take this piece of Numemon."

Joe looked down at his partner and sighed, "Fine."

"Well then… let's go." Andrew said cockily walking out to a field. P**at**amon following closely behind him.

Joe sighed and walked to the other side of the arena. Gomamon and P**at**amon walked to the middle. Steven activated the field. "Let the Match BEGIN!" he called out.

"Digi-Modify!" Andrew called out, "Light Speed Activate!" He said slicing the card through his d-arc.

P**at**amon slammed into Gomamon sending him flying, the seal landed on his feet. "What was that?!" Gomamon said amazed. "That was awesome! Can you make me do that?" he asked just astonished and full of energy.

Joe knew this wasn't going to end well, "Dang it… I forgot they can use cards." He said. He just gave up right their, what was the point. Theirs no way they could beat somebody with cards.

Andrew laughed, "What?! Oh man, that's funny. You forgot you're deck… mon that's hilarious." He was laughing his head off. "Alright P**at**amon… let's show him what a real digimon can do." He said.

P**at**amon grinned and started charging again, Gomamon rolled to the side as soon as he started charging and stuck his foot where he just was, P**at**amon crashed over his foot and started to tumble.

"Hey…" Gomamon said, "come on… you going to help or do I need to do this all on my own. I can rely on you can't I?" he said accusingly while rolling to the side dodging another attack.

Joe looked up at his partner. "What?"

"Come on. You know more about digimon then anybody else I know. I'm sure theirs something in all of that knowledge that could be of use." the seal said with full confidence in his partner's abilities.

Joe was amazed, then he grinned, what did he expect from Gomamon. The digimon never gave up even under the worst circumstances. Life was a game, not a torture. Joe pushed his glasses up. "Let's do this." He said standing to his full height, 6'4. Andrew was intimidated for half a second.

P**at**amon got up, "You caught me off guard once, but that won't happen again." He said furious.

"Dang… I thought you were as dumb as you're partner." Gomamon said cockily. P**at**amon, furious, started to charge.

Joe's brain went off like a Peckmon. _He's right, that trick won't work again… Gomamon's right, I do know a lot about digimon, but what good is medical information in a fight? _He got back to the task on hand _We need to stop him from using that charge attack… in order to do that, we need to keep him from running. To affect the field would take to long… so we need to take out his ability to run… but how? _Joe got an idea.

"Gomamon! Leap forward now!" He shouted, Gomamon didn't hesitate, "THREE SIXTY KICK NOW!"

Gomamon spun around as fast as he could while in the air. He felt his claw smash into the back of P**at**amon.

"GOT HIM!" Joe shouted leaping into the air.

Gomamon's claw was extremely sore, but he shook it off. He saw P**at**amon, who had obviously started to tumble after he slammed into his leg.

"P**at**amon!" Andrew said mad that a kid who didn't even have cards could get a blow on his digimon, "this time come down on him!" He shouted furiously. P**at**amon nodded, and started to charge, but started to stumble after getting three feet. "Now P**at**amon!" Andrew shouted mad that his Digimon wasn't doing what he ordered.

P**at**amon tried again, but couldn't get more then a few feet without stumbling. "What's happening." Gomamon asked.

"Elementary me dear Gomamon." Joe said, "You seized up his leg muscles."

"Huh?" Gomamon said confused.

"You dead legged him." Joe said.

Gomamon grinned, "I told you, you know something." The seal said, "now lets see what else is in that brain of yours."

Joe grinned, "alright Gomamon, next we need to take out his flight advantage…" 

"Gomamon?" Andrew said laughing, "Gomamon?" he was bursting out laughing, "What next… you're going to proclaim yourself Joe Kido!" he said absolutely hysterical, "Oh… this kid thinks he's a big bad digi-destined… question, why didn't you go with somebody cooler like Matt or Tai." He said sarcastically.

Gomamon was furious, "That's Jyou Kido to you… You Moron."

Andrew started laughing harder, but Steven wasn't so sure. Blue hair, pushed his glasses up in the same way, evidently knew a lot about the medical things of digimon. His Gomamon even had the same kind of attitude as the one from the show. Steven looked at Joe's medical bag, it was dark blue with a silver crest of reliability on it. That's not what he was interested in though, what he was interested in was what was on the strap of the bag… an old school digivice.

The announcer came on, "What an amazing battle, and now we have a kid claiming himself as Joe Kido. What's more is that he actually looks the part as well. But without his cards, is it even possible to win. Evidently!" the announcer said praising Joe, " cause he has gained the upper hand on Andrew!" The announcer shouted as the screen came on and did a slow motion replay of Gomamon smashing into P**at**amon's leg. Joe nodded as he got the timing just right, Gomamon's leg slammed into Patamon's thigh right on the muscle causing the whole leg to cramp.

Andrew soured, the announcer just made him the bad guy. "You may have gotten a few lucky hits in, but now it's time for you to get you're but whooped." Andrew said. "DIGI-MODIFY… MATRIX EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" he called.

"It looks like this battle is over for Joe… but he's put up a good fight. At ultimate level, theirs not a chance that a Gomamon could beat A**su**ramon." The announcer said.

"P**at**amon Matrix Digivolve to…A**su**ramon!" the digimon cried as A**su**ramon stood in his place.

Joe looked at his opponent, "So, that's how you wanna play huh." He said.

Andrew grinned, "Now I'll show you that your just a wanna be." He said.

"Joe… I'm getting real sick of this guy." Gomamon said.

"You're not the only one… you ready?" he asked.

"By Ebowumon's Forest, I'm more then ready to kick this guys Tailmon."

-

Takato was rolling the dough while watching DATS. It was showing something about virus types, when it went over to a battle, this kid said he was Joe Kido. Takato didn't believe it for a second, they had dealt with these people before, always proclaiming to be a destined, of course this guy actually looked the part, so Takato was a bit impressed. "By Ebowumon's Forest, I'm more then ready to kick this guys but." The Gomamon said.

Takato stopped kneading the dough as the kid who called himself Joe grabbed an old school digivice.

-

Henry was eating breakfast when Suzie came in, "Henwy!" she cried. "It's Joew… It's Joew!" she said from the living room.

Terriermon and Henry looked at each other confused. They shrugged their shoulders and went into the room to see the T.V turned to DATS. A blue hair kid grabbed an old school digivice off of his duffle bag and it glowed silver.

"Isn't he so cute!" Suzie said.

-

Rika was getting ready to go see her "cousin." She still had a hard time believing that the digi-destined where real. "Rika!" her grandma called, "You better come see this!" she said.

Rika went into the living room, on the T.V was the Digi-evolution of Gomamon… except this time it was live… not animated. "By Azulongmon's beard." She said.

"TO ZUDOMON!" the massive turtle cried.

-

Andrew's jaws were wide open, as well the few people that had sat down in the bleachers. "NAIL HIM!" Joe cried furious.

"VULCAN'S VENGENCE!" Zudomon cried as the hammer slammed into the top of Asuramon's head, shock waves going everywhere. The dust cleared and all that was left was a Tokomon lying in a crater. Zudomon glared at Andrew, then he made a quick little movement and Andrew flinched horribly. He chuckled to himself.

"DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS!" the announcer shouted hysterically, "DID YOU SEE THAT! NOT ONLY DID HE JUST DIGIVOLVE TO ULTIMATE WITHOUT A BLUE CARD, BUT HE ALSO IS STILL STANDING AFTER USING AN ATTACK OF SUCH CALIBER THAT IT WOULD SEND EVEN WARGROWLMON TO ROOKIE!" The announcer went nuts. "WHO IS THIS KID! WHO IS HE!"

Joe decided that it was time to leave… he really didn't want to deal with the press.

Gomamon de-digivolved and walked over to Joe. A person with a camera came over, "Excuse me sir. That was absolutely amazing. Can you tell us your name?" he asked.

"We can do better then that." Gomamon said as Joe picked him up and he got on his head, "we can give you his email. It's (why by the dark zone don't all of you go eat Numemon poo that's been redigested by a Raremon walked off, "Please sir, The press and world would like to know who you are… will you be participating in the upcoming tournament, who are you going out with, are you single, how old are you… where did you get that digivice…" The newsman said.

Joe kept walking, the Camera zoomed in on Gomamon, who mooned the camera… then left it a little treat. The camera guy got out a cloth and wiped the lenses of the pink sludge that was on it.

"Nice shot." Joe said.

"I've been practicing." Gomamon said grinning.

Joe took off as fast as he could so the press couldn't get to him.

-

Yamaki sighed… this was going to be the start of a very long couple of months. Now everyone knew about Joe, and no doubt the media would be on their doorstep in the next couple of hours demanding to know everything possible about this kid.

"Call Takato's team." Yamaki told Riley, "and get Risa to bring the twins here. I have no doubt that they would like to meet the digi-destined."

Riley looked surprised, "Placing them over your work Yamaki?" she said dead serious.

Yamaki grinned, "well I can't be a cold hearted Devimon all the time." He said. Riley laughed and got right on it.

-

Takashi was on the couch in the dorm that their group stayed in, watching the press trying to get Joe to say something , and then saw Gomamon fire a piece of sludge from his rear onto the camera's lens. "Go Dad." Betamon said.

Lunamon chuckled, "you have such strange digimon." She told Takashi.

"Are you flirting with me?" Betamon asked Lunamon seductively.

"Give it up Beta," Dorumon said walking by, "she's never going to say yes." He told him.

"True, but she hasn't ever said no either." Betamon pointed out.

Takashi grabbed the frogs fin and tossed him onto the ground. "Owwwww." Betamon said rubbing his fin.

"Go empty the garbage." Takashi told his partner.

Betamon rolled his eyes and went to empty the trash.

"You're dad's pretty intense." Rukato told his best friend.

"yeah… just can't wait to meet him. It's strange knowing you're parents when they're younger then you." Takashi said.

"But your dad's older than you?" Mina asked/said in a confused preppy tone.

Takashi and Rukato looked at each other at the same time, "PREP!" the both said looking over at her.

Mina grinned, "would you love me if I was anything else?" she asked.

"I plead the fifth on that one." Takashi said.

"yeah… me too." Rukato said, "I'm definitely going to plead the fifth." He said grinning alongside his buddy.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Taishi said coming down the stairs and glaring at the two males.

"Thanks Taishi." Mina said.

Taishi said nothing and got out the eggs and some bread and started making some eggs in a cave.

-

-

-

It had been three hours since Takato and his group had arrived at Hypnos. Ryo had greeted everybody, and Takato and company where surprised to learn that Ryo knew the destined. Even crazier was the fact that Rika got to meet her cousin, Kari Kamiya. Takato still couldn't believe it, Rika's mom's maiden name was actually Kamiya.

He and Michael had hit off really quick, so had Henry and Izzy. Ai and Mako had been pestering T.k and Kari a bunch, _**Probably because their both the youngest of the group… well besides Cody of course. It's funny how much they look up to those two. **_

Rika was talking to Kari, who was just as surprised as Rika that she had a cousin. Suzie was bothering Joe by constantly by asking him a bunch of question's about digimon and ways to help them and a bunch of other stuff like that.

Ryo was hanging out with his old buddy Ken.

The adults had gone into a meeting two hours ago to try and decide what to do, the kids were waiting on them. A lot of destined were restless… here they were in another dimension and they were stuck inside a building. Heck with that… they were stuck on a floor of a building.

Matt sighed with his arm around Sora, "We can't just stay holed up in here. We need to get out… I mean it's not like any of us are strangers media." He said.

"you have a point Matt… but its different here, I mean that were not Saviors, but characters from a T.V show. I think we'd be expected to be more like celebrities then saviors." Izzy said.

"and since theirs so many of us, they media couldn't put a massive amount of attention on any one of us for longer then a little bit." Mimi said.

"I don't want to deal with all of the crap of the media again." Sora said referring to back when they defeated Armageddonmon. Not to many people really understood what happened with MaloMyotismon… well, other then the thousand digi-destined that gave Omegamon the strength to defeat MaloMyotismon.

"I'm with you on that one Sora." T.k. said, "but theirs not really much we can do."

"Exactly." Matt said, "I say we at least let them know who we are, like Mimi said, they attention would be spread out over a bunch of us."

"Not really." Henry said, "most of the attention would probably be on you Matt… and Tai when he gets here."

"There would also be a good deal on T.k and Kari." Risa told the group.

"You're forgetting the fact that Joe's already been on T.V… he's bound to have quite a bit of attention on him as well." Michael said.

"So what are we saying?" Takato asked, "That it's up to those who are going to have the most attention to make the choice?"

"We could always vote." Joe said.

"I don't want to deal with all of this crap…why can't we just get these cards and go home?" Sora asked.

"Because this is supposed to be a vacation." Kari said, "so why don't we enjoy ourselves. I mean this way we could probably get into stuff, even though we don't have any money right now."

"So let's vote." Matt said, "Alright, everyone for revealing ourselves?" he asked.

Takato looked around, Matt, T.k, Michael, Mimi, Izzy and Ken all raised their hands. That left Sora, Joe and Kari.

"Then it's settled." Takato said standing up, "you guys should reveal yourselves. You should probably do it Matt, it will draw more attention to you and take some away from Sora, Joe and Kari." He said taking control of the situation.

"That's just like you Gogglehead." Rika said, "you instantly take control of a situation, even when it doesn't involve you." _**Would you Love me if I was any different?**_ The question startled Rika.

Takato sweat dropped, "oh… yeah… sorry." Matt laughed.

"Relax… it's just who you are. But thanks for you're support."

"yes… I definitely think it should be Matt. He's always been the one with the most charisma besides Tai." Izzy said.

"Any objections?" Takato asked. Matt snickered at the fact that once again the gogglehead took control, just seconds after getting scolded for it.

Michael didn't hear any, "well then Tai… since I don't see any, why don't you get Matt down there and announce himself." He joked at Takato.

"Actually… theirs a public announcement in 2 hours." Yamaki said walking in, "and if you guys want to reveal yourselves, that would be the place to do it."

Matt nodded, "Well then… looks like I'll be the one to do it." He said.

-

-

-

Davis got up at 11:30. He yawned and got dressed and walked out of his room, "Davis, where's Matt, I haven't been able to find a trace of him in the last four days." Jun said.

Davis sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Hello… I'm talking to you." She said.

"Yeah…" he yawned, " he went to go get some cards." Davis said. Jun grabbed his ear, "Owwwww!" Davis said.

"Now are you going to tell me the truth, or am I going to need to beat it out of you." She scolded him.

"I am… I am telling the truth." Davis said.

"If you for one second think I'm going to believe those lies, then you got another thing coming." She said starting to pound on his head.

"Davish." Demi-Veemon said coming out of his room,

"EEK!" Jun said freaked and let go of Davis.

"Its just Demi-Veemon." Davis said quickly picking up his partner before Jun kicked him.

"Yes… but why do they have to keep changing all of the time… it's hard enough to get used to one of them." She said.

"Davish… theirs a digimon near by." He said, "and powerful."

"Where?!" Davis asked.

Their was a news flash on the T.V, "we have an important announcement, We ask that all personal heading towards Highton Bue Terris, find another route, there is a strange fog surrounding the area and 12 deaths have been reported, I repeat… find another route."

"That's convenient, let's Go." Davis said taking off with Demi-Veemon.

Davis landed in the fog and jumped off ExVeemon's back fifteen minutes later. ExVeemon dedigivolved down to Veemon.

"Davis." Yolie said. "Have you seen the digimon?" she asked.

Davis shook his head, "no… we just got here. Put give a few seconds and I'll find him and kick his but." He told her.

Cody came up to them, "I haven't seen anything either." He told the two older kids.

"Well well. Some humans have decided to stand up to me." A voice said. They all turned around to see a digimon that looked like a backwards centaur that had black Japanese armor on.

Davis grinned, "That was easy… now I just need to kick his but." Davis said getting ready to fight.

"Zanbamon." Hawkmon stated.

"You know me, eh… so are you going to digivolve or do I have to slaughter you as Rookies?" he asked.

"Alright punk… you wanna see what where made of!" Davis said enraged, "let's do this. DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" he shouted.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to … Shurimon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon."

Shurimon leapt over Zanbamon, "Double star!" he shouted launching a star.

Zanbamon's sword was out in a second and blocked the attack, "Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon shouted swinging his tail at Zanbamon, smacking him in the side causing him to fall back a few feet.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted, Zanbamon quickly moved his sword and Flamedramon slammed into it, knocking Zanbamon back a few feet. He leapt back, ready to attack again.

Zanbamon chuckled a little bit, "I'll give you credit. Very good teamwork, some of the best I've ever seen… but what was that, eh?!" he said laughing, "honestly, did you put any power into you're attacks."

Shurimon landed beside the other two, "Dang… he's a Baihumoning Mega." He said.

Davis eyes got wide, "how the digital are we supposed to beat a Mega!" he said shocked.

"You can't, eh" Zanbamon said, "you're Sovereigns were stupid enough not to leave any Mega's left on in this quadrant… now you will feel the power of my wrath. Mystic Flame… eh!" He shouted as he charged forward, his swords aflame, he ran straight through all three digimon, his swords in an x fashion as he passed by them.

Hawkmon was digitamasized instantly, because Ankylomon had tougher armor, he was only reverted to Opamon. Flamedramon still stood, able to resist flame attacks to a large degree. He landed on his knees.

"HAWKMON!" Yolie said in absolute horror. "no." she said as she fell to her knees.

Zanbamon turned around, "so you're still standing, Eh?" He said looking at Flamedramon, "sort of."

Flamedramon stood up and looked at him. "That's right." Davis said, "we're not afraid of you and you're Canadian accent."

Zanbamon chuckled, "you know… maybe I should take you to my master, eh… I'm sure he could find a use for one such as strong as you. Even if you are resistant to my flame, a sword blow from a mega is not all that easy to stand up to." He said. "yes… I shall take you and you're partner here to my master. It'll be nice have Imperialdramon out of our way." He said.

"You're not taking Davis anywhere." Flamedramon said, as his whole body was covered in flame. "You DEVIMON SCUM!" He shouted as he charged at Zanbamon, his whole body aflame with a fiery passion.

"Fire Plummet!" He shouted as he dashed through Zanbamon, as fiery furnace burning hotter then he had ever burned before. Flamedramon fell to the ground, still Flamedramon, but hardly able to move his body.

Zanbamon gasped for air after the attack went through him. It hurt, and he could feel the burns forming on his body. He laughed evilly, "You have power, that is for sure… to make me hurt at Armor level… that's impressive, eh… and now I will take you back to my master after I destroy you're friend here." He said indicating to Davis. "you hurt me… so you brought this on yourself!" he shouted enraged.

Davis's eyes filled with fear, there was nothing he could do to stop this thing from doing what he wished. He tried to call out to Flamedramon… but he couldn't, he was frozen with fear.

"You'll do no such thing." A voice said coming out of the mist. Their walked an old man and an Agumon that had a look of wisdom about it's eyes.

"More players, eh?" Zanbamon said, "very well, I'll destroy you as well."

"Why?" the Agumon asked. "what's the point?"

"Because you stand in my way of taking over the world." He said.

"Before we fight… I would like to ask you one more question." Agumo**n** said, "what would you do if you did manage to take over the world. What would be the point? Would you restore peace and order… or just destroy everything, if you would just destroy everything, then why? What does it gain you other then momentary pleasure?" he asked.

Zanbamon laughed, "you're a strange one. Why take over the world, So I can rule!" he said.

"Rule over what?… and you still didn't answer my question… what would you do if you did manage to take over the world." Agumon asked.

"I'm sick of this talk, lets fight, eh." Zanbamon said getting his swords ready.

"So you don't know I take it… then this fight has already been decided, because I have a reason to fight… and obviously you don't." Agumo**n** said.

"A man will work hard for money. He will work even harder for a man, but he will work hardest of all for a cause. Here is our cause… to watch my grandkids grow up and take joy in them and you're hindering that cause." The old man said. He got out his old school digivice. 

"oh… so you're going to digivolve, eh?… this should be fun." Zanbamon said.

"Agumo**n** Warp Digivolve!"

"Say What!?" Zanbamon said all of a sudden scared.

"VictoryGreymo**n**!" Their stood VictoryGreymo**n** with his sword behind his back. He brought it out in front of him.

"I'll DESTORY YOU, even if you're mega!" Zanbamon said charging at him. VictoryGreymo**n** stood there until Zanbamon got within feet, he brought back his sword and shoved it through his chest as he came another step closer. Zanbamon digitamasized instantly.

VictoryGreymo**n** dedigivolved to Agumo**n**. "I smelt **him** on Zanbamon…Did he escape the Ocean? Was Dark's sacrifice in vain?" he asked.

Hisoki picked up Zanbamon's' digitama… "I don't know…but Dark's sacrifice will not be in vain…." He said. "We'll make sure of that." He said as the fog started to lift.

-

-

-

Dang… I forgot to kick him in the last chapter.

Leviamon: Just because I've tried to destroy the world a few times doesn't give you any reason to keep abusing me.

Andrew Ink is the tamer from chapter one that has P**at**amon and fought with Suzie. 

One little dash means same exact time, different place.

All I know is that Ryo knew the destined… I don't know enough about his story, so I can't go into elaborate detail about how he knows them… sorry.

Alright… just a few things… I would ask that if you do enjoy the chapter just let me know… let me know of a joke you liked, or a fight. Not only will this help me know what style's you guys like, but it also gives great satisfaction to the writer.

As for Crazyeight… thanks for you're reviews as always… I'm sorry I didn't get around to explaining everything you had question's on in this chapter… however I had already finished this chapter by the time I read you're review and didn't want to go back.

Gomamon: Yes, another thanks for Crazyeight…. You want to review well… theirs your person to look at. He reviews extremely well… and evens does burns the correct way.

Speaking of Burns… please do burn… provided you do it the right way… here's how a burn should look.

Betamon X: first, start out with an insult… Like this. You Devimon scum, how could you put Joe with Suzie!

Gomamon: next, explain why what the author did was wrong. Example : Suzie is like 10 years younger then Joe… are you a perv?

Betamon X: and finally, end with a suggestion… Break up those two and put Joe with Risa or somebody.

This is just a basic lame Burn… but the style is the same for all kinds of burns… because A. You get the satisfaction of burning somebody… and B. Authors like these kind of burns because it helps them write better.

Betamon X: and now that the boring stuff is over with… GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Gomamon: the battle of the century happens when Tai goes up against Matt in a winner takes all the glory of the media in a epic match where they both are going to pull out all of the stoppers.

Betamon X: THIS IS GOING TO BE GLOROIUS! WE'RE TALKING TRANSFORMERS LEVEL OF GLORIOUS!

Sincerely

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon


	5. Chapter 5 Gogglehead VS The LoneWolf

Those who take Digimon for Granted are fools 

_Those who think life is all a game… haven't seen what I have…_

_Those who have and can still think there is good out there… Lucky Numemon's_

_Those who hate their parents don't know what it's like without a family_

_Those who do not wish to age… don't know what it's like to not…_

_Those who think they'll be friends "forever" have never seen them die before their eyes… _

_Those who can do all these things… I hate… because I have been robbed of them…_

_Be thankful for what you have… cause the person next to you always has it worst…_

_Yoush_

Dawn's Echoes – The Death of a Friend

Chapter 5

Gogglehead VS Lone Wolf

(A/n: I didn't edit this chapter for Reason's I'll explain at the bottom…if somebody else wants to go ahead and edit it… send me the copy)

Davis was staring up at the clouds, _Who was that man?_ He thought. _Not only did he have an Agumon… but could go Mega as well, and that Agumon… it was asking Zanbamon questions… why? Wouldn't it had been easier to slice him through in the beginning… I mean it's not like he was trying to get information… _Davis shook his head… the man had informed them that the digimon where trying to destroy the real world, and that the fog fields allowed it so that a digimon could stay in the real world for longer then just a couple of days. He said is had to do with Biosomethingorwhatever… but it sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Davis?" Veemon said walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just yesterday… I was thinking about that old man." He said.

"We have bigger problems then that man." Cody said, "Hawkmon has been turned into a digi-egg… so that only leaves Veemon and Armadillomon to defend this world." He said, "if we have another attack… I don't know if we could handle it." He said.

"…" Davis just stared up at the clouds… "this is what it's like… huh." Davis said.

"What is what like?" Cody asked confused.

Davis sat up, "What Tai was talking about… having the world on your shoulders… for once, we don't have Tai and the others to catch us when we fall… if we make a mistake… then everyone… everybody… will die…" Davis said. This morning's battle had awoken something in him… fear… worry… realization… maturity.

"We've already made a mistake Cody… without Hawkmon it will be even harder to do that…" Davis looked up at Cody with real worry in his eyes… "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Cody saw that Davis was serious… and right. They world **was** on their shoulders… and no one was there to catch them should they mess up.

"We're not alone." Armadillomon said, "There are hundreds of other digidestined around the world." He said.

"Armadillomon's right." Veemon said, "We can form an army of destined ready to combat against any invasion."

Cody eyes widened, "yes… we can… all we need to do is to get a world wide digital mobile force ready to respond to an attack anywhere." He said.

Davis stood up, "It's going to be a lot of work…" he said.

Veemon grinned, "don't worry Davis… we'll do the work… you beat up all the bad guys."

"No." Davis said clenching his fists, "this is my world too… if those Numemon scum think that their going to beat me… then they have another thing coming."

Armadillomon was surprised… who was this kid? Where did Davis go?

Davis turned and tripped on a soda can.

_Ah._ Armadillomon thought, _he's still here… but he's changed._

Davis got up and looked at the can… he grinned, "well… what are we waiting for." He said ready to charge off and save the world

"Hold up Davis." Cody said, "we need to have a basic idea of what we're going to do." he said.

Davis sweat dropped, "oh…yeah…" he said.

Veemon laughed, "that's our Davis… lets go out and save the world without a plan to do it!" He said.

Everybody else laughed.

"Alright…" Davis said, "Let's do this. Cody, we need to go over to Izzy's house, he's got a bunch of information on all of the destined. Then we need to figure out the weakest point's between the worlds… then set up response teams corresponding to them. As for Yolie… we'll give her a few days… then we'll have her help… she needs some time to recover."

"Question." Armadillomon said, "since when did you become Tai?" Armadillomon asked.

"Since he left me in charge." Davis said.

-

-

-

Yamaki stood at the podium overlooking the wave of people… both Tamers and media. "Due to events earlier today… this meeting has been called to clarify some facts. Three year's ago, back when Steven was the only new Tamer to have a digimon and Takato had disappeared, their arrived a kid with a Gomamon and a BlackAgumon. It was then speculated that this kid could be Joe Kido. This morning that very same kid appeared and proclaimed himself as Joe Kido in fighting Andrew.

"We are here on that claim… that Hypnos, the DA and the Government of Japan all recognize that this kid really is Joe Kido… the one seen from the Digimon show." Their was a great stir among the crowd, "Not only is Joe Kido alive and here… but so is, Matt Ishida," Matt stood up, "Sora Takenouchi," Sora stood up as well.

"Izzy Izumi" The short red-haired stood up as well.

"Mimi Tachikawa

"Takeru Takaishi

"Kari Kamiya

"Michael Barton

"Ken Ichijouji" Each stood up in succession of their name being called.

There was a great stir among the crowd… Hypnos was declaring that these destined existed and that the show was real?

Yamaki backed down as Izzy walked to the podium. "I understand that this is a big shock… but we do not declare the show correct… I will watch it in the next couple of days and fill you guys in on the facts of what is real and what is not. Thank you." He backed down as Matt walked up.

Joe started to fret as he noticed that Gomamon had gone missing, he looked over at Henry… their eyes met and their faces drained of blood.

"We understand that many of you will not believe us… however, we exist, and it's only up to each individual person to decide if we're the real deal or not. As you may have noticed, Tai is not with us… neither is Davis, Cody or Yolie. Those three needed to stay behind and protect our world… Tai is on a mission for the sovereigns and should be here in a few days. I would also like to say that we've dealt with media back home, and we'll make a deal with you to give you what you want provided we get our privacy. Thank you."

"Now that's over with." Gomamon shouted standing on a ledge.

"Lets have some fun!" Terriermon said, his arms folded and his ears holding two pieces of sludge. Gomamon was tossing a piece in the air as well.

"Here all of you news reporters… this is what we think of you." He said as all of the digimon of all the tamer's their brought out their own sludge.

"EAT NUMEMON!" Gomamon cried flinging his sludge. Within five minutes every last camera and reporter had at least 4 pieces of digi-poo on them.

-

-

-

Author's Note

Alright… I'm just going to skip ahead a few days in the future, enough so it's past the initial shock of the destined being real. So here are the facts… it's five days later after this part, Henry explains to the group that because of when Joe showed up three years ago, and the fact that digimon are real… theirs always been a little rumor that the destined are real… which has been reinforced by people pretending to be the destined. So a good portion of the people believe they are the real deal, after 5 days. There are still those that disbelieve of course.

The reason I'm skipping these five days is because the reaction of third season character's when they meet the Adventures is really hard to do, especially if you don't want to take a lot of time on it. Now… do that on the scale of the whole nation just all of sudden meeting them… well that's probably the hardest thing to do in Fanficting a digimon story… so it's five days later.

-

-

-

Sora was sitting in her room, she had picked up a magazine on her way back from lunch with Rika and Kari.

She sat down on her bed and flipped through it. There was an article about Tentomon and Izzy, talking about his IQ level. She also saw an article about why Tai was still missing. She scanned through it. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Biyomon asked from the end of Sora's bed.

"Just this article. It's theorizing on why Tai hasn't shown up. The main one being that the government can't find a kid with bushy enough hair to act as him. A few other theories are that he got called back to our world, he got lost and is now wondering around in Alaska, and that he's actually just hiding so no one will know he's with Mimi." She said.

Biyomon laughed, "where do they come up with some of those things?" she asked.

Sora shrugged and turned the pages a few more times when her eyes came onto a title.

_Sorry Taiora fans… but looks like it's a Somato honeymoon. _

_Fiercely debated fact of whether Tai and Sora or Matt and Sora should be together has finally come to an exhilarating close. As the digidestined appeared… Tai was no where to be found and Matt was their protecting his Sora. _

_Matt deserves Sora ten times as much as Tai. He's the smartest one in the group next Izzy and obviously far better suited for the leader instead of Tai. Tai is only leader because his Goggles make him look far more mature then he is. Matt is obviously the best suited since he has not only the best looks and the most powerful digimon, but his deck is also ranked as the most powerful deck ever._

_He is also a rock star., which out beats any Soccer player any day. Is it any wonder Sora gave up soccer… she wouldn't want to be seen dead playing that game or with Tai._

Sora put the magazine down in tears as she was unable to deal with it anymore, "Who do they think they are!" she bawled, "why can't they just leave me alone!" Sora demanded of her digimon tears draining down her face. "Ever since I got here its just been, when do you expect a baby… has Matt proposed yet. Will you tell us the name of you're kids…, why did you choose Matt over Tai… are you cheating on Matt with Tai… I can't take it anymore." Sora just exploded at her digimon.

Biyomon just stood their unsure of what to do. She put her wing around her partner. Sora grabbed her digimon into a hug. She just cried into her partner for a few minutes. Biyomon didn't understand but just held her in her wings.

Sora finally stopped crying when the door opened and Matt walked in.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said wiping away the remains of her tears.

"Well, we have a lunch with," Matt started to say.

"I'm not going." Sora said flatly.

"Huh… why not?" he asked.

"Why does it matter…" She asked him.

"Sora… are you sure your all right?" he asked.

"No… I'm not alright… I hate having to deal with all this crap… I just wanna go home and live a normal life… I don't want to deal with all of this." She told her boyfriend.

"You're a digidestined… we don't live normal lives." Matt and Sora turned to see what looked like a spiky WarGreymon leaning up against the door.

"WarGreymon?" Gabumon asked.

"X" the voice said.

"You sound different… and where's Tai?" Biyomon asked.

"Right here." Tai told them from inside WarGreymon X.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"Well… me and Agumon kinda of joined together…" Tai said.

"Huh?" All of them asked.

Tai and Agumon dedigivolved… "See… we where one." 

Sora fainted from shock.

"Nice Tai… All the girls are falling for you." Black said walking in behind them. Then seeing the look he got from Matt, "Mimi and Rika fainted as well."

Matt went up to his friend and they gave each other a hug. "Good to see you… we got kind of worried about you." He said.

Tai grinned, something Matt didn't see very often anymore, "Worried about me… I'm the cockiest destined out their… what's to worry about." He asked jokingly.

Matt laughed, "Whatever happened to just going through life because I have to?" he asked.

"Well… seeing as I have the world on my shoulders again… I guess it gives me strength or something…. Either that or now I'm not bored out of my mind." He said.

Matt grinned as well, "since when was the world back on your shoulders?" he asked.

"Since I left Davis in charge of it." Tai said grinning.

Matt chuckled, " Yeah… that would do it." He said, "but man… I can't believe how much you've changed in the past 6 days." He said.

Tai just shrugged, "I haven't changed… I just know what I'm doing now. Anyways… I've heard you and me have a duel in the next few days." He said.

Matt grinned, "So you ready to get creamed?" he asked.

"Nah… I just wanna see MetalGarurumon X and a battle will probably be the best way to get you to biomerge." Tai said as he handed him his digivice of Friendship and set Sora's on the table. He set her comfortably on the bed.

"So… you guys were in a fight when I came?" He asked Matt.

Matt sighed, " sort of… I mean… I love Sora… but … she wants a normal life…and I can't give that to her."

"You always did crave attention… even when we were young and first met our digimon." Tai told him.

"What do I do… I don't want to settle down… ever. I wanna have the life and adventure… but Sora doesn't want that at all." Matt said looking at his friend.

"Try deciding between the fate of the world and her." Tai told him.

Matt looked up at his friend, "What did you choose?"

"I choose her… then Kari got unbearably sick and I realized that I didn't want to put anybody else through the pain of almost losing a sister… or actually doing it." Tai told him.

Matt looked at him, "do you still have feeling's for her… I mean Sora." Matt asked.

Tai turned to him, "would it matter?"

"Not really… I'm just curious." Matt said.

"Well… when I don't have the weight of the world… then I'm just an emotional hormonal teenage mess… otherwise… I know where my priorities stand." Tai said.

"You never answered the question."

"You catch on quick." Tai said, "anyways… I gotta go fill out some paperwork, so I'll see you later.

-

-

-

Michael stood on a stage three days later with his guitar. MB was on the drums and DMB was on percussion. Sn**ow**Agumon was also had a guitar and Commandramo**n** had a mike in his hand.

"You guys ready?" Commandramo**n** asked.

"Let's do this." Michael said as he indicated over to DMB. He spun his two mallets up and started to play on the Xylophone.

The band started to bob their heads and Commandramo**n **went into the rap, "_It's starts with_ _One thing, I don't know why, doesn't even matter how hard you try"_ Michael started to play on the guitar.

"_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time. _

_All I know"_

Joe laughed as he watched the band from his seat in the stands. Matt and Tai were dueling today and the digidestined got a spot completely to themselves. "It's funny to see a blue dino with a M16 singing Linkin Park.

"_Time is a Valuable thing"_

Suzy laughed, "eah it is pwetty funny." She said.

"Their pretty good though." Rukato said from the seat in front of them.

"yeah." Lopmon spoke up, "I'm surprised though… I never knew that two Betamon's could actually corporate on the same band. They're known for being great drummers… but their always competing against each other."

"Well… you could say those two have had past dealings with each other." Dorumon spoke up.

"_I tried so hard and got so far… but in the end it doesn't even matter."_

Lunamon chuckled, "Dealings isn't strong enough of a word for it."

Ryudamon looked over at Lunamon… "you spoke… and not about something concerning the moon…" she said stunned.

Lunamon shrugged, "it's a new moon… theirs not much to look at right now." She said.

Rukato chuckled to see the three digimon talking to each other so casually… it was a rare sight… and that disappointed him… had the group become so serious that they couldn't even have fun once in awhile? He looked over where Takashi and Taishi where talking.

"This never happened as far as I know." Taishi whispered to Takashi.

"I know… I didn't think our parents would even arrive for another two years." Takashi told her.

"Do you think that we somehow messed up the timeline… did we cause them to come early?" Taishi asked.

"_I designed this Rhyme to remind myself"  
_

"_**I tried so hard" **_Michael sung, " _**and got so far… but in the end… it doesn't even matter"  
**_

Takashi shook his head, "I don't think so… we'll need to talk as a group later… maybe Gomamon can give us some more info." He said as they walked back over to their seats.

"Hey Izzy," Henry said into the kids ear, "stop drooling at Mimi while she's drooling at Michael… it's improper." He said.

"I … I wasn't!" Izzy said extremely quickly. Takato, Ryo and Henry laughed.

"Relax." Ryo said, "we where just trying to figure out why you're eyes where so glazed over."

Izzy rolled his eyes.

Mimi leaned next to Rika, "hey… where's Sora…?" she asked.

Rika nodded and Mimi saw a girl sitting in the farthest corner with baggy clothes, and a headband underneath a long hood. "Oh…" Mimi said amazed, and started filling guilty… here she was, Sora's best friend, and she had been so caught up with being able to hang out with Michael where all these people treated them like royalty, that she didn't even realize that Sora was hurting. She started to get up.

"_I put my trust in you… pushed as far as I could go"_

Kari's cousin stopped her, "Don't… wait until after the duel… she doesn't want attention brought to herself." The redhead tamer told her. Mimi looked at Sora one last time then turned back to the field as the crowd started to go crazy and the announcer started to speak up.

"Here it is folks… here it is, the battle you've been waiting for… MATT ISHIDA VS TAI KAMIYA! This is the most anticipated battle of the century with tickets costing well over a thousand dollars a piece. Let do this!" The announcer shouted as the whole crowd roared even louder. "And now a word from our sponsors."

Gomamon chuckled to himself, the ads for this thing where going for roughly a quarter million for 15 seconds, it was ridiculous.

Matt and Tai walked out onto the field and stared across from each other. Tai stuck out his hand and Matt took it.

"_The rumor has it that this is a battle for Sora's hand_." Matt told him without speaking.

"_Are you that scared that you're trying to throw me off from the start._" Tai said back without speaking.

"_It seemed to work because you aren't even touching this subject." _Matt said.

"_I won't treat her like she's an object… and you shouldn't either._" Tai told him.

"So… how many cows?" Matt asked out loud, just audible enough for Tai to hear. "5? 6? 7? Perhaps 8?"

Tai looked up at him, "just because you won round one doesn't mean your cockier then I am." He said grinning. He walked off back to Agumon. Matt was still on the field staring back at Tai… what had happened to him… how did he Mature so fast in those 6 days? He shook the thought out of his and walked back over to Gabumon.

The two digimon walked out onto the field, Agumon with his Katana he had recently forged, and Gabumon hefting a gun blade over his shoulder. "Where did you get that?" Agumon asked.

"Black forged it for me." He said as he got into a stance. Agumon held his Katana in his right claw.

"Alright… let the Duel BEGIN!"

"DIGI-MODIFY" Both Matt and Tai called out instantly, "BLITZ ACTIVATE!"

As the card slide through, each destined had three cards lose their glow… they had been deactivated.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Matt called out, "Data Burn Activate." He said, "Three!" He touched three of his cards and they went offline, while three of Tai's cards randomly went offline.

The card appeared on the screen "Tamer Attack Data Burn: Choose X amount of cards to offline, you're opponent randomly offlines that same amount of cards.

Ryo grinned, "looks like Matt's trying to decimate Tai's deck before the game's even started." He said.

"Yeah… and it's working… Tai's already lost three of his five Dramon cards." Takato said looking at the discarded cards on the screen.

Tai: 8 Cards

Matt: 7 Cards

No Combat

Tai looked at Matt with his trademark grin… "Round Two isn't over yet." He told the blond haired kid. "Digi-Modify… Black Out Activate!" he shouted.

Tamer Attack : Blackout : For every card that has been offlined by you're opponent, they offline that many cards.

Matt grabbed one card and all the rest offlined.

"And Now, to undo some of the damage you did earlier… Digi-Modify… Energy Swap… Dramon Killers, Dramon Shield, Dramon Rage." He said as three cards went offline and he held all five Dramon Cards in his hand.

Tai: 6 Cards

Matt: 1 Card

No Combat.

"Can you believe this folks, the game hasn't even started and both of them have just decimated each other's decks." The announcer called.

"Round Two goes to me." Tai grinned.

Matt smiled, "One to One… Round Three." 

Agumon and Gabumon smiled, "That's our cue." Gabumon said.

"Let's go old buddy." He said and they both swung at once. Agumon's blade slammed into Gabumon's. He brought it back and swung to the side, Gabumon blocked it and jabbed his gun forward, Agumon jumped back a little and it missed, until Gabumon fired. Agumon was blasted back.

Agumon landed on his back with a thud 8 feet away. He got up, "Pepper Breath!" He shouted.

Gabumon slashed the fireball away, only to see Agumon swing his sword in a circular fashion while running up and disarm him. "Blue Blaster!" He cried knocking Agumon back again.

Gabumon grabbed his blade and they charged at each and leapt, their blades meeting in the air causing a shower of sparks. They turned back around to each other, and their blades shattered.

"BY THE SOVEREIGNS!" The announcer shouted, "TWO CHROME-DIGIZOID BLADES JUST SHATTERED!" he said unable to imagine the kind of power they had smashed each other with.

Gabumon threw his useless blade to the slide, and expected Agumon to do the same thing. Agumon threw his blade off to the side, but only the top end flew off, the bottom of the blade where it hadn't cracked was a perfect blade.

"Black's a good forger, no doubt about that." Agumon said, "but here in the field against a customized blade… you didn't stand a chance." He said cockily and charged, Gabumon fired a Blue Blaster, but Agumon just let it bounce off the bade and cut Gabumon down, sending him flying backwards.

"Round three is ours." Tai said.

Matt was a little annoyed, "Don't get to cocky just because you won two of three rounds, this battle is far from over." He said.

Izzy was watching this battle from the stands very amused. "Prodigious." He said.

Henry nodded, "It's funny how these two are seeing the same situation completely different."

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"Tai and Matt aren't battling in full out competition." Joe told him.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, "Is that why their holding back?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah… you see Matt sees the rounds as advantages to the final end battle."

"WarGreymon VS MetalGarurumon." Rika said.

Izzy nodded, "yes… however Tai is treating it as a series of rounds and the winner of the most rounds will win." He told them.

Henry confirmed what he said, "Yeah… Let's see round one must have been some sort of mental battle between the two of them… either that or it was a battle of words and emotions and they just did it non-verbally."

"Round two would have been the battle of the cards." Kari said.

"and round three was a battle of skill." Ryo observed.

"Wrong." Henry said, " it was a competition against Black, who could forge the better blade."

"And I lost." Black said, "and I had put so much effort into that gun blade… now all that work has been shattered."

"You can always forge another one." Biyomon told him, " and now that you know its weaknesses, make it even better." She said as she perched on top of his head."

"Where did you come from?" Palmon asked her best friend.

"I was keeping an eye on Sora, she's hiding out right now, but she's fine so I figured it would look suspicious if I didn't hang with you guys… besides, an Agumon's nose is a nice perching spot." She said.

_**Provides a nice view… doesn't it.**_ The voice said to Black.

"_It sure does… so you coming back soon?" _ Black thought. He waited for a minute and there was no reply. _"… if that was who I thought it was… why didn't he answer me…? Is he still asleep and I'm just experiencing a subconscious thought from him? Oh…Baihumon it… he's been since the dawn of the digital world… he's not coming back… _

_  
__**Sound does strange things doesn't it?**_

Black understood what he meant… and turned back to the match.

Greymon dug his heels in as he pushed up against Garurumon. "By Azulongmon's beard… you've gotten so strong physically." He growled at his opponent.

"It helps to go with Gomamon to the Gym… if you think I've improved… you should see him… he can waste me." Garurumon said back to him as he pushed his body as hard as he could against Greymon… gaining steps.

"Are Gomamon?" Greymon asked.

Garurumon shifted his weight so Greymon fell on him and launched him into the air. "Yep… Howling Blaster!" he shouted blasting Greymon up even higher.

"GREYMON!" Tai said as he clenched his chest with his arms that felt like lead. "DIGIVOLVE!"

On the screen it showed Greymon getting his metal arm and his armor plating on his head and chest.

"Come on Matt… onto to the next round… or are you scared?" Tai taunted.

Matt was really getting annoyed at Tai, "Don't forget that I just beat you in that one."

"Oh… I didn't … I guess I just forgot that you have to rely on previous wins to give yourself support in the next battle." Tai said grinning his trademark grin.

"Garurumon DIGIVOLVE!" Matt shouted.

WereGarurumon jumped into the air, "You ready to dance dino-breath?" He taunted "flying" up towards him.

"You forget one of the basic rules of fighting." MetalGreymon said as he blocked WereGarurmon's kick with his arm. WereGarurumon jumped off his arm so he was now higher then him, " Politeness requires that you shake… MEGA CLAW!"

WereGarurumon chuckled as he flipped on top of the oncoming claw and ran towards his rival. "WOLF CL…" he tried to attack.

MetalGreymon had expected this and wasn't going to let him pull it off that easily. He snatched him with his other hand and threw him into the air. "GIGA MISSILE!" he shouted as the missiles collided with his partner. Agumon landed in a stance, while Gabumon sort of just collapsed as he smashed into the ground.

"Round 5 is mine Matt… you ready for round six?" Tai taunted.

"Don't get cocky just because you've one a single round Tai!" Matt said furiously, "this is what it comes down to. Gabumon… DIGI-MODIFY… MAXIMUM REFREASH!" He called.

Gabumon stood up completely full of energy… "let's finish what we started so long ago." He said

"Lets." Agumon said.

_**This has been going on for a lot longer then either of you know.**_

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE!"

"AGUMON WARP DIVIVOVLE!"

MetalGarurumon stood floating across from his friend. WarGreymon put up his claws.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Tai called, "DRAMON KILLERS, RAGE, SHIELD, ARMOR… CORE! ACTIVATE!"

"Tai you stupid idiot." Ryo shouted, "That won't work right now… you needed to wait another two minutes." He said.

Matt grinned, "Baka… Maximum refresh revives both our digimon, but prevents cards from being used for 3 ½ minutes… you just wasted those cards. Who's lost round two now!"

Tai snapped on his goggles. "You have… DRAMON FORCE ACTIVATE!" he cried as he slammed his last card through his Digivice of Courage.

Dramon Force – Type Unknown – When all five Dramon cards have been offlined at once by you're opponent, you may activate this card.

Henry looked at the card on the screen, "what the heck… that card A. Doesn't do anything and B. This is the first time it's ever been seen!"

WarGreymon stood there as his core, Claws, Shield, Armor and his whole body turned into raw digiforce.

"Trinity Burst." Takato, Rika and Henry said at the same time.

The energy turned into a massive Dragon of pure raw energy. "METALGARURUMON ATTACK!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" he shouted as he released every missile in his arsenal. The golden dragon force just absorbed it… it sat their radiating power.

"16.9" Is all Izzy said.

"Fanlongmon." Matt said.

The dragon sped towards MetalGarurumon with immense speed, and slammed through him in a matter of 2 seconds since it started moving. Agumon stood on the far side of MetalGarurumon…

"You lose." The orange dinosaur said.

"METALGARURUMON!" Matt shouted as his friend didn't move… couldn't move.

"Relax Matt… he's just dealing with the attack… he'll be frozen like that for the next couple of days… of course… I didn't mean for it to be like this." He said… his voice layered with a mad disappointment. "I had expected you to be stronger… but this is what I get… how can I trust you if you can't even protect your own digimon… much less your own brother… Kari… or even Sora." Tai said disgusted.

"Shut up…" Matt said.

"Why Matt… why is it that I can trust my own sister to protect herself more then I can you… just handing her over to Myotismon like that… what in the digital where you thinking."

"SHUT UP!" Matt shouted.

"And to think that I trusted you with the protection of Sora all this time… I should have given her over to Joe." 

Matt ran towards Tai with all his speed and swung his fist, "SHUT UP!" Tai blocked it and through Matt to the side.

"You're to easy to read Matt. You'll never beat anybody like this." He said.

"SHUT UP!" Matt shouted as he grabbed the first hard thing he could get his hand upon and slammed it into Tai, but instead slammed his knee into his groin at the last second.

Tai stumbled back in pain… he grinned, "just like old times."

"NO… it's not like old times." Matt said, "I'm not just some loner who thinks he's all that and tries to protect his baby brother. I stick by my friends now…them over me… even through everything they do and say… even when it hurts." He shouted as the blunt object… which happened to be his digivice started to glow.

"METALGARURUMON BIOMERGE TO…"

Matt felt himself filled with a power and his bond with Gabumon…his friendship become something hard.

He hefted his gattling gun and placed his beam cannon on his back.

"MetalGarurumon… X!"

Tai looked up at his friend… "I'm impressed." He said as his own digivice started to glow… "AGUMON BIOMERGE TO WARGREYMON X!"

Tai stood inside Agumon's mind across from Tai.

"How… what… is this?" Matt asked.

"Hold that thought." Tai said… "Goma… "

"Already taken care of." Takashi's Gomamon told him, "as long as the barrier is around you, the camera's can't strip away you're data." He told him.

Tai turned back MetalGarurumon X, "what is it that you want to know?"

"How… what… how did this happen.?" Matt said absolutely perplexed.

"When the crest glows with it's true source… then what was split can be reunited." Tai said. "I'm not sure the exact meaning… but whenever I reach a Maximum level of courage… then I can go to WarGreymon X… I think it's the same thing for you."

"But with Friendship."

WarGreymon X nodded.

"… … You meant everything you said… didn't you." Matt asked.

"It takes courage to tell people what you think is the truth." Tai told him.

"Well… then… let me have the courage to tell you that you're about to get you're but creamed." Matt and Gabumon said together.

Tai laughed while Agumon replied, "Winner gets to decide who the other digimon has to date once."

"You're on." Gabumon said.

"Let's do this." Matt said.

Izzy looked up at them… "WarGreymon X… 11.2 MetalGarurumon X… 10.3… but that's the power of every missile on it's own."

"I am jealous." Dorumon said looking up at them.

-

-

-

20 Minutes Later

WarGreymon X had his claw locked into MetalGarurumonX's Gattling Gun. "Eat Numemon poo!" Tai and Agumon shouted as they slammed what was left of their Dramon claw into MetalGarurumonX's stomach. The single blade sliced right through him. Tai grinned on the inside, "I win Matt." He said

Matt's arm was completely numb… considering that the left arm was missing, he didn't think that it was to horrible a feeling compared to what Gabumon had been going through. Matt felt the blade in his stomach… "Don't get to cocky Tai." He said as he opened one of his chest plates.

Tai head butted the plate slamming it shut causing the missile to go off inside of MetalGarurumonX's body. "AHHH!" Matt screamed… he used the last of his strength to swing the Beam Rifle into WarGreymonX's face.

"Zhuqiaomon's Flame." Tai cursed as the beam slammed into him. WarGreymonX fell to the ground as Agumon and Tai. Tai struggled to stand up as MetalGarurumon landed beside him.

Matt grinned, "I win." He said looking at Tai.

"Not yet." Tai said just barely on his knees.

Matt was surprised, "What… you want to fight with our fist's now?" he asked.

Tai didn't respond, he just grabbed his unconscious partner and slammed his open jaw onto MetalGarurumonX's neck and twisted.

Their was crunch as Matt and Gabumon fell back… Gabumon had the blue barrier appear around him… signaling that the battle was over.

"Try Nine." Tai said as Matt laid on his back. The gogglehead reached down and pulled Matt up onto his feet and let him rest on him. Matt grinned. "Nine eh… I'm honored that you trusted me with that." He said. Tai grinned at his friend. (A/N: Read back to their first conversation during the duel if you don't get that.)

"BY THE DIGITAL FOLKS… TAI WINS… BUT THE SKIN OF HIS TEETH… TAI KAMIYA… THE LEADER OF THE EAST QUADRANT DIGI-DESTINED WINS!" The announcer went ballistic. The crowd was on it's feat…some roaring about how Tai cheated at the end…most for Tai though… that is all but one person.

Yamshowzu sat in the corner and looked at his list.

Violation of Section 101110(46) - An Unauthorized human may not have physical conduct against a Digimon.

Violation of Section 101111(47) – Any Digimon that causes physical damage to a human must be reverted to a digiegg and sent back to the Digi-world.

Violation of Section 1111011(123) – The general public must be alerted when a digimon of power level higher then 8 appears.

Violation of Section 48 – A Human may not use a digimon in any way to inflict damage to another person.

Violation of Section 127 – A digimon of Attack level of over 11 must be sent back to the digital world.

Subsection Gamma A digimon that has the capability of going over a power level of 11 must be sent back to the digital world.

Yamshowzu grinned to himself… he had finally got something he could nail hard on the digimon… then he could employ the weapon… his grinned increased in size.

-

-

-

That night Darkdramon was sitting at a computer in Hypnos, "Let's see… Level… Mega… Species… Demon Dragon… no… to specific… Dragon. Power level… Above 10… Search."

His eyes scanned the computer as it did a search of all digimon.

Fanglongmon

Azulongmon

Darkdramon

Surprised to see his species their… he clicked on it. A lot of it was basic stuff… the fact that he could camouflage himself and whatnot… but one sentence caught his eye.

_While his himself is not of a DATS rating power of higher then 9.5… his left blade/lance is equivalent to Gallentmon's Gram… and thus must be considered as powerful._

He chuckled to himself. He was placed with one of the greats… he liked the idea of that… not to mention that great was his partner by law… it would be nice if he could affect him with cards though… but it doesn't matter all that much.

He looked back at the list and saw their was one he over looked. He clicked on it.

_Demon Dragon…_ His eyes rested on that one line for over a minute. "Found you." He said. He closed out the program and left for Takato's house.

An eye peered out of the shadows as he left. Ghoulmon sat down and started typing on the computer, "this won't do…not at all. How can Gomamon catch you're mistake if you didn't even hack." He said.

-

-

-

Michaels Betamon… it originally stood for something else though. Betamon's, do their name system a little bit different then most digimon, instead of putting an emphasis on their name, they have initials, always ending in B for Betamon.

Dark Master Betamon

In the End By: Linkin Park… I do not own this song.

In order to get this reference… go and watch the Movie Johnny Lingo.

Betamon X: Mohoma you ugly… get down from that tree.

Gomamon: I offer Eight Cows!

(Sigh)

Alright… Yes I can already here how much you are going to rail on me CrazyEight… I know I know… their probably hasn't been this bad of a transition since Season four… I'm extremely sorry to all of my readers. As for why I didn't edit it… I really got sick of this chapter, since it's basically just setting up the rest of the plotline… I'm also sorry about this chapter taking so long.. but when I only have one review… I really don't have all that much motivation… it really isn't all that hard to hit the review button you know…and CrazyEight… I thank you for all of you're reviews…

…

…

…

Yeah… I know… this chapter sucked… but please…just hang in with me for one more chapter, if the next one is horrible as well, then go ahead and leave… but please…just hang with me for one more chapter. Thank you

Frozen Twin

Gomamon

Betamon X

P.S. One last thing… I need songs for Matt's Rock Concert that will be in probably two chapters… so if you have an idea…let me know. Especially if it's Stained, Creed, Nickelback, Linkin Park or Three doors Down. Thank you


	6. Ending Sorry

Hey Everyone… I'm sorry to do this to you again… but their's just way to many characters in my story for it not to get out of hand, some I'm stopping it before it dies completely. However I will be doing another story with the Tamer's Called Dragon's Fury, it will have some of the same basic elements as this one, but I won't bring in any of my usual oc's (well, Steven for sure… and Andrew just because he's a good kid to make look stupid)

Betamon X: you just can't keep a story.. .can you.

Guess not, but I'll see you guys in Dragon's Fury…. Later.


End file.
